Slytherin's Heir
by phoenixroses
Summary: After the war, Percy Jackson is prepared for a normal, peaceful life. However, he is thrown into the middle of a war between wizards and finds out more about his family. Percy Jackson is Voldemort's grandson.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! This story takes place during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and after BoO. There will be some noticeable changes. For example, Sirius Black is no longer a fugitive. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling (obviously)**

 **Edit: So i'm working on editing chapters 1-4 (and maybe 5).**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _At Hogwarts: Dumbledore's POV_**

In that moment, all of Professor Dumbledore's years seemed to catch up to him, revealing the old man he really was. He sat in his study flipping through pieces of parchment that he wished didn't exist. A family tree. But not just any family, it was the Riddle's.

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he read the paper one last time. The tree should have stopped with Tom Riddle. If it had, it would make things so much easier for Dumbledore. But now, a new variable was thrown into the mix. A variable that Dumbledore wasn't sure he could control.

This new discovery could be their undoing. If Voldemort got his hands on the boy and trained him properly, this could change the tide of the upcoming war. Dumbledore couldn't let that happen. Tom Riddle had been a promising student who was full of magical potential. The boy would likely be the same. Dumbledore couldn't let him fall into Riddle's hands for his own reasons, but also the safety of the boy's.

This boy was Voldemort's grandson and his name was Perseus Jackson.

 ** _At Camp Half-Blood: Percy's POV_**

Percy hadn't had a good night's rest in ages. At least, that's what it felt like. He hadn't slept more than four hours since, well the pit.

Which is why Percy was awake at this ungodly hour in the morning, sitting in his bunk and staring at the ceiling. He sluggishly wondered why they couldn't remove some of the bunks in his cabin and instead replace them with a larger bed. Maybe a queen mattress. With lots and lots of pillows.

Suddenly aware of the state he was in, Percy stripped off his shirt in one fluid motion. His clothes were absolutely drenched in sweat, a gift from the terrors he experienced at night.

Percy stripped of his t-shirt in one fluid motion, wishing that his son of Poseidon powers worked on sweat. With a flick of his hand he could be completely clean, and it could save him several loads of laundry during the school year when he lived at home. But nope, he was still stinky.

Percy replaced his shirt with a Camp Jupiter one and stepped outside his cabin. The cool breeze rushed through his hair and Percy breathed freely for the first time in hours. The crisp, clean air helped remind him that he was no longer in the pit. He was no longer breathing the poisonous fumes and drinking lava to stay alive.

Percy slowly made his way to the beach, taking in the scene as he walked. The camp was deadly silent, but not in a bad way. He could hear the crickets chirping, and the gentle lapping of water on the lake.

It was peaceful.

So peaceful that Percy almost found it hard to believe that the camp had been through two wars. Everything was almost back to normal. Everything except the campers. Buildings could be repaired, but there was no erasing the physical and mental scars that many of them bared.

Percy stepped into the water. His toes curled around the soft, white sand and he relaxed slightly. Just slightly. He was always on alert, watching for possible threats. An instinct that came in handy, but made it difficult for him to act at ease. The water was his safe place, a place where he could be just Percy. He didn't have to be the Hero of Olympus, or one of the seven. He could just be himself.

The only other time he felt like this was around his mom or Annabeth. They never expected him to be something that he was not.

Percy was now waist deep into the water, and he wasted no time in submerging himself completely.

Even after all these years, Percy still marveled at the ability to breathe under water. It never got old. He loved the feeling of sitting under the water without a care in the world, watching the fish swim by and air bubbles float to the surface.

He had come down to the lake more and more, after realizing that it was the only place that helped with the nightmares. At first, the other campers were overly sympathetic. They would send both him and Annabeth sad looks, and try to help.

But after a few months they gave up.

Deep down, Percy knew that there would be no end to the nightmares. They might fade, but would never be fully gone. They would always be there, just like the large assortment of scars circling his body.

He would never truly escape Tartarus.

 _ **At 12 Grimmauld Place**_

The tense atmosphere seemed to radiated throughout the room. The Order of the Phoenix had gathered around the dining room table, and each member was worried in their own way.

Albus Dumbledore had sent word that he would be arriving with important information concerning Voldemort, but hadn't bothered giving any more clues.

"Do you- do you think that he's coming for Harry?" Molly Weasley asked, concerned. Over the years, she had began to integrate Harry into her family, and she shuddered at the thought of something happening to him. It would be like losing one of her own children.

The other members turned to look at her, sympathetic yet unresponsive. They knew that they couldn't provide comfort to her. Nobody knew what Dumbledore had to tell them.

It was finally Sirius who answered, "I don't know."

His quiet tone of voice - so unlike the loud and boisterous man he normally was - rippled through the room. Sirius sighed and placed his head into his hand.

CRACK!

They all straightened up as Dumbledore apparated in, each person eager for information. They all hoped that somehow it wouldn't be a threat to Harry's life.

"Thank you all for gathering. An

opportunity for a possible… ally in the upcoming war has recently come to my attention."

Molly sighed with relief and Sirius seemed to relax slightly. Harry was safe - for now.

"Who?" Tonk's question was simple, but she asked what they were all wondering.

Why hadn't this asset been available before? They could have used help in other situations.

Dumbledore took a breath, preparing himself for the hurricane of questions he was bound to receive.

"Voldemort's grandson." He stated it clearly with no emotion.

"What?!"

"How's that possible?"

"How long have you known?"

"Is he a wizard?!"

The headmaster held up a hand, silencing the room.

"I'll spare you the finer details, but Riddle's daughter was sent to an orphanage in America as a baby. When she was adopted, she was named Sally Jackson. Currently she is living with her husband, Paul Blofis, and her son, Perseus. Paul is Perseus's stepfather, and we do not know who his biological father is."

He paused, taking a breath. "Any questions so far?"

"How old?" Tonks said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"How old is Perseus?"

Dumbledore grimaced slightly, "Seventeen."

"You can't just expect a seventeen year old to join us in a war! Does he have any magical training?" Molly frowned, clearly unsettled. She wasn't going to drag another child into their fight.

"Perseus is a wizard, but since his mother is a squib, he possess no knowledge of the wizarding world."

Molly looked like she wanted to interrupt, but kept silent.

"If I was able to find this information, Voldemort will too. It's safer, and better for both Perseus and us if we talk to him. I was hoping that he would attend Hogwarts. Maybe the same year as Harry?"

No one argued. They were all still processing the new information given.

"Lastly, I need someone to accompany me as I get Perseus. Anyone?" Dumbledore looked around the room expectantly.

"I will." Sirius stood up.

"Then let us be on our way."

 ** _At Camp Half-Blood: Percy's POV_**

"Percy?" A soft knock on his door quickly followed.

It was Annabeth. He would recognize her voice anywhere.

Percy's face lit up slightly as he opened the door. Annabeth stood outside his cabin, dressed in jeans and a baggy shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she looked like she just came out of bed. However, Percy assumed that was not the case.

Looking closer, he could see the dark bags beneath her eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept well either. The nightmares still haunted them both, and Percy had his doubts about whether they would ever go completely away.

"Chiron needs you." Annabeth frowned. "Apparently there are people here to talk to you."

The statement in itself was rather odd. Camp Half-Blood never had just visitors. The only people who might come to see him were the Gods, the hunters, or demigods from Camp Jupiter. However, Annabeth referred to them as "people," meaning that she didn't know who they were.

Percy sighed. He wished that he could have just one normal day.

"Let's go."

They walked side by side to the Big House, both relishing each other's closeness. It was reassuring being by Annabeth's side. She meant everything to Percy.

Suddenly he paused mid-step, noticing something strange. Normally, campers walked around carrying weapons and satyrs roamed freely. Today Camp Half-Blood looked almost like a normal summer camp. The lava rock wall had no lava and the satyrs were wearing fedoras, jeans, and fake shoes. Most campers walked around doing normal, safe activities.

Annabeth looked over and saw Percy's cofused expression. "These visitors are mortals," she whispered. "Somehow they past the border and they want to see you."

Mortals? Past the border? Percy didn't understand. They couldn't just show up. That's not how it worked. Also, what mortals did he know other than his mom and Paul. Students from one of his past schools?

Percy's stomach twisted. This didn't sound good. But Percy didn't say anything, and continued to walk in silence with Annabeth.

When he stepped into the Big House, Percy's gaze was immediately drawn to two men - both strangers.

Why were they asking for him?

Percy didn't even want to comment on the strangers' attire. The older of the two men was dressed in deep purple robes. When was that considered fashionable? He almost looked like a character from a fairy tale. He unnerved Percy.

"Well Dumbledore," said the younger man. "I don't really see the family resemblance. After all, he has a nose."

Percy just stared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **I plan on continuing this story and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Anyway, thanks to Matt I realized that there was another similar story with the same name (oops). I'm not the author of the other story and I did change the name. Thanks for making me aware of that!**

 **Chapter two: I'm a what?!**

 _ **At Camp Half-Blood: Sirius's POV**_

The minute the Order finished its meeting, Sirius and Dumbledore apparated to Mr. Brunner's Camp for Troubled Children. Most people would be disturbed (and worried) that their new asset in an important war went to a summer camp for "troubled" kids. But not Sirius. During his time at Hogwarts he had been a less than perfect student, meaning that he wasn't about to judge anyone for getting kicked out of a couple of muggle schools (okay, in Perseus's case it was more than a couple).

They arrived in a large room with a giant ping-pong table in the center. The most noticeable feature in the room was a large leopard head on the wall that Sirius thought he saw move, but was most likely a trick of the light. After all, these people are all muggles, they don't have moving leopard heads...right?

As Sirius and Dumbledore we adjusting to their surroundings, a man wheeled in. He was sitting in a wheelchair with a blue plaid blanket over his legs. The man was middle aged; at least that's what his appearance looked like. His eyes however, made him seem much older; almost as if he had witnessed more things than the average person has seen in their lifetime. Surprisingly, he didn't seem shocked at the appearance of two strangers.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Brunner", the man introduced himself. "How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry for barging in", Dumbledore said politely. "We have some business with one of your campers, he goes by the name of Perseus Jackson. Could we speak to him alone please?"

Mr. Brunner smiled up at Dumbledore and nodded politely, but Sirius could see the unease written in his face.

"Of course you may."

He beckoned to a girl walking by outside and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded and looked to us with a confused expression on her face. Then, she ran off in the direction of the cabins, her curly blond hair bouncing up and down.

Mr. Brunner turned to Sirius and Dumbledore, "I've been meaning to ask, how did you get into this camp?"

For a moment, Sirius was worried. He had no idea how they were going to explain their appearance at camp, after all, they had appeared randomly in the middle of the building. They couldn't just tell a muggle all about magic.

But apparently Dumbledore had other plans.

"We are wizards", Dumbledore explained to the man. "Sirius and I apparated into this room, which is basically teleportation."

That's how Sirius found himself sitting next to a stuffed leopard explaining magic to Mr. Brunner as they waited to speak with Percy.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore was just getting to the interesting aspects of the magical world. He had told Mr. Brunner all about Hogwarts and Perseus's family history. To his surprise, Mr. Brunner seemed to easily accept this new information; almost as if he had witnessed much weirder things in his lifespan. The only thing that seemed to shock Mr. Brunner was the mention of Perseus's family history. His facial expressions became troubled when Dumbledore told him about the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"And what makes you think that the boy will go with you?" Mr. Brunner asked. "What if he doesn't want to be a part of this magical world?"

Sirius was startled by the question. Who wouldn't want to be told that they were a wizard? Of course, discovering that your grandfather was an evil wizard who murdered people kind of took the fun out of the experience. Even though, Sirius had no doubt in his mind that Perseus would go with them.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore began to answer the question.

"Well I think that-"

Just then a boy, who had to be Perseus, walked into the room. Sirius stared at the boy. He was muscular with tanned skin and a confident posture. Similar to Tom Riddle, the boy had dark, black hair. Other than that it was impossible to tell that they were related. Perseus had bright, sea green eyes that would be considered attractive, except for the pain that they reflected. Sirius was almost intimidated by his appearance. Almost. He had to remind himself that without proper training there was no way this boy would be considered a threat.

Awkwardly, Sirius said the first words that came to his mouth.

"Well Dumbledore," he said. "I don't really see the family resemblance. After all, he had a nose."

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Percy had just walked into the Big House and was greeted by two people in funny clothes. He was 95% sure that they were wearing costumes, but when the hairy one commented on his nose - and not the shape of it, the fact that he had one - Percy was positive that they were crazy. And then it hit him. Percy suddenly realized why he was being called to talk to strangers in weird costumes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really interested in becoming a clown," he said as politely as possible, hoping not to offend anybody.

Chiron snorted loudly as the two men stared at him with confused expressions. Then the younger one burst out laughing.

"He. Thinks. We're. Clowns." The man wheezed, laughing uncontrollably. "See Dumbledore, I told you we should have changed into muggle clothes!"

Percy was confused. He had no idea who these people are. Only clowns had names like Dumbledore.

"You see Perseus-" Dumbledore started.

"Please call me Percy," he said. Over the years, Percy had become wary of anyone who called him Perseus. His full name was usually reserved for monsters who wanted to kill him, and his mother when she needed the kitchen clean.

"Okay then, Percy," Dumbledore started again. "It's best that you have a seat as I explain the situation to you."

Percy grabbed a soda from a small fridge in the corner of the room and plopped down on the sofa.

"I'm ready. Just don't take to long, I have ADHD." Percy stated, taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

Dumbledore then proceeded to tell Percy everything he could about the wizarding world. Finally, he ended his lecture by telling Percy about his grandfather, Voldemort.

Percy sipped his Diet Coke as he thought about what he had just been told. Percy was confused, but not entirely surprised. Over the past few years he had encountered many things (such as gods and monsters) that he never knew existed. After the discovery of Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods, Percy was used to these kinds of things. However, Percy didn't expect the whole evil grandfather scenario. How unlucky can a person get? Percy was related to both Kronos and a murderous wizard.

"So if Voldy-Wart is a wizard, does that mean I'm one too?" he asked.

"Yes, you're a wizard Percy," Dumbledore sighed.

"Cool. So I'm guessing you want me to come with you and learn some magic tricks," Percy responded casually. "I'm also guessing that you want me on your side before I join Voldy."

"That's basically it."

The next words out of Percy's mouth shocked him. Honestly, Percy had strongly considered refusing Dumbledore's offer. But of course, that's not what he ended up doing.

"I'm in."

Percy blamed it on his ADHD. After a few months of peace and calm (not saying that he didn't enjoy it), his life had started to become boring. Percy wanted an adventure.

 **Next chapter I'm hoping to have the trip to Diagon Alley. I also want to write from Harry's POV, but that might not be until a later chapter. Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. It's on the shorter side, and sadly does NOT include Diagon Alley.**

 **I also forgot to explain both Sirius and Dumbledore. Both are still alive and Sirius has been cleared of all charges.**

 **By the way, I would like to give a HUGEEE thank you to whoever reviewed, followed, or favorited. :)**

 **Chapter 3: Goodbyes**

 _ **At Camp Half-Blood: Percy's POV**_

The two magicians had agreed to give Percy an hour to pack his stuff and say his goodbyes. Then, he would go with them to the magical boarding school. This is when Percy realized that he had no idea where this school was located.

"Excuse me Mr. Dumbledee," Percy said loudly, interrupting the conversation that Chiron and Dumbledee were having. "How far away is Hogwash? Will we have to fly in a plane? I don't really like planes?"

Dumbledee turned to look at him with an exasperated look.

" _Professor Dumbledore_ , not _Mr. Dumbledee_ ," he said slowly, almost as if he was talking to a small child. "And it's _Hogwarts_ , not _Hogwash_."

Percy was annoyed. It's not his fault that he wasn't paying close attention to Dumbledore. He had an excuse: his ADHD, which is what he blamed all his poor behavior on.

"For your information," Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts is located in Scotland and we will be taking a portkey."

Percy had no idea what a portkey was but what really worried him was the location of the school.

"SCOTLAND?" He exclaimed, "That's too far away!"

"Just go pack your stuff." Sirius said, "You'll see how everything works."

So Percy ran back to his cabin and threw as many things as he could into a duffel bag, barely checking to make sure he had the necessities. To be extra safe, he snatched some nectar and ambrosia from the camp store.

As soon as he finished packing, he ran over to the Athena cabin to say goodbye to Annabeth. Before he even made it to the door, Annabeth sprinted out and embraced him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," she said with a sigh, "just remember to IM me at least once a week."

"Wait, how do you know I'm leaving?" Percy asked suspiciously. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe."

Percy faked a look of annoyance, but inside he smiled. He was glad that he didn't have to explain the whole situation to Annabeth.

"Just try not to get yourself killed Seaweed Brain," she said with a smirk.

Percy grinned at the nickname.

"I'll try my hardest," he said in his sweetest voice.

Annabeth just hugged him fiercely again and planted a kiss on his forehead before pushing him in the direction of the Big House.

"Now go, I'm sure Chiron wants to talk to you before you leave," she said.

Percy sighed. He knew he was going to get the whole 'don't reveal the presence of demigods to the mortal world' lecture. He was almost hoping that Chiron had told the wizards about the gods, so that he wouldn't have to hide his identity from them.

Percy met Chiron outside the Big House and they went for a walk by the archery range.

"I'm guessing you already know what I'm about to tell you," Chiron sighed.

"Yes, but why can't we let the wizards know about demigods." He inquired, "I don't think there's any harm in letting them know the truth."

"The gods wish for our world to be kept a secret from mortals," Chiron responded. "That's why I have to warn you of one thing: the mist doesn't work on wizards. Try to be careful Percy."

Percy nodded.

As they were about to walk back to the Big House, a camper came running toward Chiron.

"Jake. Arts and Crafts. Fire." The camper managed to say, as she gasped between words. The girl's face was red; she was clearly exhausted from running around to find Chiron.

Chiron quickly followed the girl to deal with the new camper, a son of Hephaestus who had a knack for blowing things up.

Percy watched in amusement as smoke poured out of the building. Then, he turned around and strolled back to the Big House alone.

Inside he met Sirius and Dumbledore, who motioned for him to grab onto a worn, filthy boot.

"Why do I need to touch that."

Percy didn't really feel like touching a boot that probably had colonies of bugs and diseases thriving on it. Normally he wasn't picky, but this was just gross.

"This is how we are getting London, it's a portkey" Sirius explained. "Just grab on."

Percy groaned and was about to comply when he remembered that Hogmole was supposed to be in Scotland.

"Wait! Why are we going to London?" Percy exclaimed.

But it was too late. Sirius had grabbed his hand and shoved it on the portkey. Percy felt something, almost like a hook, below his navel and he was whooshed off to London.

 _ **London, England: Sirius's POV**_

They had just landed in a large, grassy meadow just outside of London. The air was crisp and a cold breeze ruffled Sirius's hair. He could smell the faint scent of flowers and freshly mown grass.

A large moan interrupted his thoughts.

Dumbledore and Sirius looked down to see a very sick Percy laying flat on the ground. They quickly hauled him to his feet and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where they hoped to find a place for Percy to stay.

Dumbledore and Sirius had talked beforehand, and thought it was best for Percy to stay away from the Order. Arthur and Molly Weasley had both agreed that Percy should stay away from Harry, at least until Hogwarts. Everyone was worried that Percy would cause Harry's scar to hurt, since he was related to Voldemort.

Sirius felt bad for Percy; he was being judged by all these people without having met them. But Sirius knew that the most important thing right now was to protect the boy-who-lived.

 **Sorry that this chapter wasn't very interesting. However, I can say that the next chapter will be more exciting, since Percy will finally be exposed to the wizarding world.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **At the Leaky Cauldron: Percy's POV**_

Percy's vision swam as he was hauled to his feet by Dumbledore and Sirius. The portkey made him feel awful, and Percy wouldn't be surprised if he vomited everywhere. Just as his head was beginning to clear, he was whisked away from the grassy meadow.

Percy collapsed on the hard wooden floor. He had just been teleported into another building that was loud. Percy decided that he must be in a pub. Didn't they know he was too young to drink?

Percy's head was spinning and it looked like there were two Dumbledores standing in front of him.

"Here, drink this." The two Dumbledores said in unison, handing him a mug.

Percy grateful drank the warm, frothy liquid and immediately he felt the affects. The room was slowly coming into focus.

As he looked around, Percy could see dozens of witches and wizards sitting in robes and pointy hats. It looked like Halloween had come early this year. He groaned. Percy would surely have to dress in the same attire when he attended Pigwarts.

As Percy stood up slowly, the room fell into silence. Each and every person stared at him, some with a look of loathing on their faces.

"Is-is that You-Know-Who's grandson?" stuttered an old wizard, breaking the silence.

Everyone started whispering loudly, which Percy thought was kind of funny. It was obvious that they were talking about him, and none of the wizards were being very subtle. They might as well just shout it out.

Dumbledore just guided Percy upstairs to a small room, leaving Sirius to deal with the incessant questions.

"This is where you'll be staying Perseus," Dumbledore said, with a sad look in his eyes, "We will pick you up tomorrow and take you to Diagon Alley to get school supplies."

Percy nodded, but he was confused. What was Diagon Alley? Dumbledore had just assumed that he knew what everything was. Percy guessed that Diagon Alley was some sort of mall since that was where he was getting supplies.

"I'm sorry about the crowds downstairs," he continued, "most people don't really like you because of your grandfather."

Dumbledore left, leaving Percy alone to unpack.

Percy groaned. He knew how to deal with people ostracizing him, but that doesn't mean that he was okay with it. Percy hoped that the rest of the students at Hogwarts wouldn't act the same.

 _ **At 12 Grimmauld Place: Harry's POV**_

Something important was going on. Harry knew that, he just wished he knew what it was.

For the past couple days the Order has had countless meetings. They talked in whispers around the house, but wouldn't tell Harry, Ron, or Hermione anything. It annoyed Harry. What's the use of being the boy-who-lived if you can't help defeat Voldemort.

Right now, the Order was holding another meeting in the dining room. Sirius and Professor Dumbledore had just gotten back from another important mission. Of course, Harry wasn't allowed to listen; he had to stay upstairs.

Ron and Harry were both sitting on the floor of the bedroom in disappointment. Hermione sat next to them, engrossed in a book.

"Why are they leaving us out?" Ron said, annoyed. "I mean, you've faced You-Know-Who more times than any of us."

Harry sighed.

Suddenly Fred and George burst into the room with a smirk on their faces.

"Who wants to hear a top secret conversation?" They said in unison.

"But I thought Mrs. Weasley put up charms to keep us from listening." Hermione inquired, curious about the twin's latest invention.

"Mum's charms won't stop the newest Extendable Ears," One of the twins said with an excited grin. "We modified them just for this situation."

Harry shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

The five of them quietly snuck downstairs and gathered around the door. Thanks to Fred and George, Harry was able to hear only snippets of the conversation as they passed the ears around.

"Did he know anything about Voldemort?" Inquired one of the Order members.

"Will he be a useful ally?" Asked a voice that Harry knew belonged to Remus Lupin.

Harry was confused. Who were they talking about?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the door was suddenly opened, causing Ron, who was leaning against the door, to fall through.

"It seems we had eavesdroppers," stated Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry's face turned a rather unattractive shade of pink as he realized that everyone was staring at him. But, his embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger.

"Well I have a right to know what's going on," Harry said furiously. "You can't just exclude me from everything."

"The boy is right," Tonks said quietly, "we have to tell him at some point."

So Mad-Eye Moody ushered the five of them inside the small, cramped room.

"We have recently learned about a relative of Voldemort." Started Sirius, breaking the awkward silence.

Hermione gasped loudly and Ron looked like he was going to faint. The twins just stared in horror. Harry didn't know what to think.

Sirius went on to explain the rest of the story, including that Percy was relatively nice and didn't know anything about the wizarding world. However, Harry found it hard to believe that any relative of Voldemort wasn't evil.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione.

"Percy is staying at the Leaky Cauldron right now," Sirius explained. "But he will be taking classes at Hogwarts with the rest of the 5th years."

Ron made a small noise.

"You're saying that we have to go to school with this guy? What if he tries to attack Harry?" He said angrily.

Sirius started to answer, but Harry cut him off.

"It's okay Ron, I'm sure that we could handle him. According to Sirius he doesn't know any magic, which means he won't be a threat." Harry said bitterly.

"Also, he will most likely be sorted into Slytherin." The twins chimed in, "you won't even have to interact with him."

The five of them trudged back upstairs to talk about the recent turn of events.

Harry knew that he probably wouldn't have to talk to the boy, but he was still unsure about whether sending Percy to Hogwarts was a good idea. How could they tell that he was trustworthy? Percy might turn on them the moment they teach him magic. Wouldn't it be better to leave him powerless?

 _ **The Leaky Cauldron: Percy's POV**_

Percy woke up the next morning to loud knocking on his door. Actually, it was more like a herd of elephants running around outside.

"What do you want," he groaned, accidently getting a mouthful of pillow in the process.

"Get up!" Sirius shouted. "It's almost noon and we have to go and get your school supplies."

Percy rolled out of bed. Literally. He landed in a heap of blankets on the floor.

"If you don't open this door in 5 minutes I'm coming in myself," Sirius said, trying to sound threatening.

Percy groaned (again) and threw on a dark blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. He never put much thought into his outfit, mainly because his wardrobe consisted of orange camp shirts and blue t-shirts. He would probably have to find something fancier if he was going to prestigious boarding school.

He walked over to the small bathroom and splashed water on his face. Immediately Percy felt more awake, but he would still rather get back in bed.

Percy looked in the mirror for probably a good 20 seconds, noticing the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his messy black hair. He finger combed some of the locks back, trying to look like he hadn't just rolled out of bed.

Percy stumbled over to the door and slowly opened it, revealing a very energetic Sirius.

"Let's go," Sirius said, starting to walk down the hallway.

Percy followed him, asking questions along the way.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Percy said. "How come you got stuck with me? I'm guessing that you have better things to do than babysit the grandson of a serial killer."

Sirius smirked, "I volunteered for the job, since Dumbledore had work to do." He paused. "Also, everyone else pretty much hates you."

"Well let's not hold anything back," Percy sighed.

"Hey, you asked."

The pair continued downstairs, getting odd looks from the occasional wizard, but luckily none commented on Percy's existence. He followed Sirius out the back of the Leaky Cauldron until they were standing in front of a brick wall.

"I hate to be annoying," Percy said with a frown, "but I think we came to a dead end."

Sirius just grinned like a maniac. "Watch and learn."

Sirius tapped his stick on a few of the bricks, following a certain pattern that Percy didn't catch. All of a sudden, the bricks started moving away until an opening was created.

Percy gasped. Diagon Alley was astonishing. It wasn't Olympus level, but it was still pretty amazing. The streets were swarmed with wizards and witches in brightly colored robes and pointy hats. Shops were clustered closely together, each selling something unique.

The view kept him occupied for about 10 seconds, but then Percy spotted a butterfly and immediately became distracted.

"Come on," Sirius said, pulling Percy's attention away from insects

Percy followed Sirius down the streets until they stopped in front of a large, marble building. The sign on the front of the building said 'Gringotts'.

"Welcome to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. We will stop here and get you money before continuing on and buying school supplies." Sirius said.

"Um, I don't have any wizarding money," Percy said worriedly.

"That's okay. We might be able to withdraw some from the Riddle vault, but if not then we will give you money from the school. The school always provides money for muggleborns."

"What's a muggle?" Percy asked.

"A non magical person." Sirius replied before dragging Percy inside. "Stop wasting time, we still have a bunch of other things to do."

When Percy entered the building, the first things he saw were the goblins. He fingered Riptide in his pocket, not knowing if they were monsters or not. His fears were easily forgotten when he realized that the goblins were… working. Most of them were filling out papers.

All of a sudden the goblin at the front of the room rose from his seat. He walked over to where Percy was standing and bowed down in front of him.

"Perseus Jackson!" He said loudly, "it is a pleasure to meet and serve someone such as yourself. My name is Griphook and I will assist you in any way possible."

The room immediately fell into silence, each goblin trying to catch a glimpse of Percy. Sirius eyed Percy awkwardly, which meant that this was NOT normal.

"We have heard great stories of your heroics," he continued, "it is a great honor to meet you, son of-"

Percy cut the goblin off. "Thank you very much, but I was wondering if I could withdraw money?"

That was close. Percy was sure that the goblin was about to call him the son of Poseidon.

"Of course, follow me." Griphook said, making his way towards a small door.

Both Percy and Sirius began to follow but Sirius was stopped by another, smaller goblin.

"Only Mr. Jackson."

So Sirius stayed behind, watching as Percy was led into a small, dark hallway.

 **So I want to thank (again) all the people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited. It means A LOT.**

 **Aithne Morrigan, Elizabeth Blair, emmarcse, and Kim Taehyung: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

 **Sakura Lisel: Yeah, I didn't really think about that. You make a good point. Oh well…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry this update took so long, I've been really busy lately (sadly that's the excuse that everyone gives).**

 **Anyways, I just want to tell everyone (again) that Sirius is ALIVE and no longer a FUGITIVE. I changed it for my story.**

 **And I've also forgotten to do a disclaimer for a while sooooo:**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riorden or J.K. Rowling (wow what a shocker)**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **At Gringotts: Percy's POV**_

"Only Mr. Jackson," Griphook repeated, because Sirius had tried to follow once they started down the hallway.

"But-"

He was cut off with a glare that rivaled Annabeth's. Percy missed Annabeth a lot. He wished she came with him to England, heck, he even wouldn't mind being called "Seaweed Brain" or "Kelp Head.

Griphook gave a short cough, jolting Percy out of his thoughts. Percy blushed. His ADHD often made him get distracted.

"This way Mr. Jackson."

As Percy followed Griphook through the long, dark corridor, he couldn't help but ask questions.

"Where are we going? How do you know who I am?"

Griphook just held up one hand to silence him and they walked in silence for the next couple minutes. Well, almost silence, since Percy was humming and tapping his fingers to the beat. Soon, they stopped in front of a giant metal door.

Percy gasped as he saw what was depicted on the metal. At the top was the symbols of the gods, and beneath them, there were images of monsters. Percy recognized many of the monsters, such as the Minotaur, Manticore, and Hydra, but there were a few that he didn't know. Percy was kind of surprised; he thought he had killed or met most of them, especially with his short vacation to the _place._

Griphook turned to look at Percy.

"Only you can open the door."

So Percy stepped forward, rather awkwardly since the door had no handle. He laid his palm on the smooth metal and immediately he felt a surge of power radiant from the door. Slowly it swung open and Percy gaped at the sight.

The room was gigantic; larger than Percy's entire apartment and it was filled to the top with many different glittering coins. Honestly, Percy only recognized the golden drachmas. The rest of the currency in the vault was foreign to him.

Griphook stepped forward and withdrew a small pouch from his pocket.

"Put a drop of blood on the leather and you will be able to access this vault from wherever you are."

Percy nodded as he pricked his finger with riptide. He figured that the goblin already knew who he was so there was no harm in revealing his three foot celestial bronze sword.

As he expected, Griphook didn't even blink.

Wait, do goblins even blink, Percy thought.

Then Percy remembered his manners.

"Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome hero, it is an honor to meet you." Griphook said eloquently.

Percy kinda nodded awkwardly since he had no idea how to respond to him.

"However, I must say I am quite shocked," the goblin continued, "does Mr. Black not know of your heritage or heroics?"

"No," Percy said sadly, he hated lying to Sirius. "It's best if he - or anybody else - don't know anything."

Griphook gave him a small smile.

"How about we go back now?"

Percy smiled brightly in return.

"That sounds great."

Percy met Sirius near the entrance of Gringotts; pocket filled with golden gallons. At least, Percy thought they were called gallons, they might have been gagons.

"What took you so long?" Sirius exclaimed when he saw Percy.

"They had to verify that I was a um.. Riddle?"

"Ok then," Sirius said, but his facial expression showed that he didn't really believe Percy.

As soon as they stepped outside, Sirius turned to Percy.

"Ok what really happened."

Percy just shrugged, "they gave me money and talked to me a bit."

"Fine," Sirius growled, "I know you keeping something from me."

Percy shrugged again. "How about we go get a wand now?"

"Follow me."

Sirius and Percy walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, occasionally pausing to let Percy stare at something.

"Is that really a broomstick? Does it fly?" Percy said, jumping up and down. "You guys are really going with the whole witch and wizard stereotypes."

"Come on," Sirius grumbled, "we aren't even close to Ollivanders yet! I feel like I'm walking a dog."

"Wait," Percy paused. "Do you actually walk dogs yourself around here? I would have thought there would be some fancy magic or something to do that for you."

"Oh shut up." Sirius said, waving his wand in Percy's face.

Immediately his face got a weird, tingly feeling.

"What did you do?" Percy said, well, tried to say. Percy's mouth wouldn't open.

Sirius smirked. "Let's go."

So Percy followed, protesting indignantly (well he tried to) along the way.

Soon they stopped in front of a small, run down shop.

Percy was rather surprised. He thought that a wand shop would be more flashy and exciting looking.

Sirius waved his wand again, muttering something under his breath.

"FINALLY I CAN SPEAK," Percy shouted. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA!"

"If you don't shut your mouth…" Sirius said, letting Percy guess at what the punishment would be. Implied threats were always effective.

Percy shut his mouth.

"As I was saying," Sirius said loudly, "I will leave you here to get your wand, while I go and buy your school books. Once you finish wait right outside the shop. No getting lost."

"Fine," Percy said, handing him some gold coins to pay for the books.

Sirius looked at the amount of galoons he was given, but just shrugged.

"You realize this is more than enough right?"

"Whatever."

Percy had just given up on wizard currency. It was too difficult.

"You can go inside the shop." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right."

So Percy entered Ollivanders and was greeted by an old guy. He didn't mean to be rude, but this guy looked pretty ancient. Actually, Percy thought, the gods were ancient but they didn't look old. Right?

So ancient probably wouldn't be the word to describe it.

Percy shook his head. He had gotten distracted again.

"So I need a wand," Percy started.

The guy smiled.

"I haven't seen you before, but you seem a little old to be getting your first wand. What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson sir," he said, "this is actually my first wand; I just found out I was a wizard yesterday."

The man peered at him closely; taking in every inch of Percy.

"I don't remember selling wands to any Jackson's."

"My mother was a non magical person," Percy tried to explain, "you might have heard of my grandfather though. I think his name was Tom Riddle?"

Ollivanders looked shocked.

"Very interesting."

The man then retreated to the back of the shop and grabbed several boxes. They boxes were long and slender. As he opened the first box Percy could see that they contained shiny sticks. Well, the more correct term was wands.

Ollivanders handed the wand to Percy.

"12 inches Ash, unicorn hair core, slightly springy."

"Um so what do I do with it." Percy asked, flabbergasted.

"Just flick it," he explains, "the wand chooses the wizard.

So Percy flicked the wand and it promptly exploded into silvery dust. Percy was shocked and embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry sir," he said, "I'll pay for the wand!"

Ollivander just shook his head. "It's fine, let's try out another one."

"10 ½ inches Hazel, veela hair, bendy."

Percy took this one carefully, willing it not to explode. He flicked the wand gently in the air and the large pile of wands that Ollivander had set out burst into flames.

Percy's eyes widened.

Ollivander just handed him another wand, and they continued this process for the next 15 minutes, destroying half the shop in the process.

"Maybe it's best that I don't try out anymore." Percy said sadly. He wanted a wand, but he didn't want to destroy the man's whole shop.

"Nonsense! I'm sure there's a wand right for you…" he trailed off, deep in thought. Suddenly Ollivander's eyes lit up.

"I think I know a wand that might work."

He rushed to the back of the store and drew out a thin blue box.

"13 inches coral, with a kelpie hair core."

Percy took this wand in excitement. The wand seemed to be made out of materials from the ocean, so maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't explode. Percy waved the wand and felt a surge of power go through him. A blue light; almost like water swirled around him.

And then it stopped. The lamp next to Percy shattered with a loud noise. Percy was disappointed; there was probably no wand that was right for him.

Ollivander looked equally disappointed.

"Let's try another," he said as he walked to the back of the shop and started looking through boxes.

"Come and help me look." Ollivander said, "normally I don't do this, but your a special case."

Percy walked aimlessly past wands until he felt something. There was a warmth radiating from a pile of wands. He walked over and shuffled through them until he felt one that was warm to the touch.

Percy opened the box, revealing a light brown wand. He picked it up and waved it in the air and immediately blues and greys swirled around in the air. It was almost as if the light was dancing.

Ollivander stood up and walked over to Percy. He held out his hand and Percy gave the wand to him. Ollivander stared at it closely.

"Very curious," he said, "13 inches cypress, with what I think is a threstral hair core."

Ollivander looked confused, but he carried on. "Cypress wands often chose self-sacrificing wizards." He paused.

Percy shrugged, he guessed he could be called self sacrificing.

"But the wand core is what confuses me." He said, "wands with a thestral hair core can only be used by wizards who have seen death."

Percy immediately looked down. He had seen too many deaths in his short, 17 year life.

"That will be 7 galleons." Ollivander said, breaking the silence.

Percy gladly paid him and rushed out the door with his new wand.

 _ **At Ollivanders: Ollivander's POV**_

Ollivander had never seen anything like that wand. He had never made a wand with a thestral hair core, and he had never seen one before. In fact, the only wand known to have a thestral hair core was the Elder wand.

And the boy, Percy Jackson. Ollivander had seen enough during his life to know that Percy was special, he didn't know how, but he bet that Percy could give You-Know-Who a run for his money.

 **Hope y'all liked the chapter!**

 **Tala White 14 - Thanks! I'm hoping to make my story different, even though it has some of the same ideas as previous stories.**

 **percyjacksongreece, ihavesevereopjd, , TVDFan245, NeatherStar - THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for reviewing (I really really appreciate it)**

 **Ainthne Morrigan - thanks! I agree with what you said, the golden trio isn't going to become that suspicious and Percy isn't going to make too many slip ups (in my opinion Percy would be very careful when going to Hogwarts and wouldn't accidentally reveal his identity very quickly).**

 **hellcat-lynx - I didn't think of that! That would be really funny though if Voldemort was just really confused about Percy's existence. I think I might do something like that. Thank you! :)**

 **TheMasterTrident13, Zardi47 - So for my story I decided to have Sirius alive and free of all charges. But thanks for trying to help!**

 **Zardi47 - thanks for your feedback! I'll try to write longer chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY!**

 **So this is kinda embarrassing but I didn't really have a plot planned out for the rest of the story. I've been working on it and I'm going to change the time frame slightly.**

 **READ THIS:**

 **The story is now set during Harry's fifth year and Percy will be joining the rest of the fifth years (sorry about that - most people set their stories in his fifth year and I wish it wasn't so cliche but it makes sense for how I started off the story). I'm hoping to continue writing and add on sequels to this for Harry's sixth & seventh years. Because of that, I'm trying not to just have Percy reveal his identity randomly and not without fully trusting the wizards. I'm thinking about actually having that in a different year.**

 **In my story Sirius is no longer a fugitive. ← I think I might just repeat this every chapter until the point sinks in.**

 **WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT (ITS REALLY REALLY SHORT)**

 **So in this chapter I have three short POV's from Percy, Harry, and Annabeth. It's kinda a filler chapter. The next chapter includes the train ride to Hogwarts and most likely the sorting.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **At Diagon Alley: Percy's POV**_

Percy hated wizarding clothes. Right now, he was being fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's. Measuring tapes and pins flew around him, inspecting every angle. Percy had already seen the outfit; it was a gray uniform with a giant billowy cape/robe thing. He despised every aspect of the attire.

"Hold still honey, it will only take me a few more minutes," the lady said as Percy squirmed.

Percy sighed. He hoped that this was the last wizarding shop. So far, he had gotten almost all the items on the list, leaving Sirius to get the more boring ones (such as the books and potion materials).

"All right! You can go now, I'll send your clothes to your room in the Leaky Cauldron."

Percy paid her and thanked her excessively before rushing out of the horrid shop. Honestly, why can't wizards just wear jeans and t-shirts?

Sirius was waiting for him outside with a bored look on his face.

"We've gotten all the required supplies. All that's left are a broom and a pet."

Percy was sort of confused. A broom? Why would Percy want a broom? Didn't Hogwarts have janitors or something? Percy really didn't feel like sweeping the floors of the school.

Percy didn't want a pet either. After all, he had Blackjack. You can't get much better than a flying horse for a pet. Plus, Percy didn't think that he had the time to take care of a small animal.

"I think I'm good, thanks though." Percy said in response to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron now. The train to Hogwarts leaves at 11 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning so you better be ready."

"Ok."

Sirius left and Percy plopped on his bed, ready to sleep. All of a sudden he realized something. Percy sat straight up with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh schist" he exclaimed loudly, "I forgot to tell my mom!"

 _ **At 12 Grimmauld Place: Harry's POV**_

Harry was extremely bored. There was absolutely nothing to do other than pack for Hogwarts, but honestly, Harry and Ron would probably end up doing that last minute.

Harry tried to entertain himself by reading a book about Quidditch but he couldn't stop thinking about Voldemort's grandson. Harry figured that Perseus would be sorted into Slytherin and would probably follow in his grandfather's footsteps. The same questions ran through his mind, over and over. Why would Dumbledore even bring him to Hogwarts? Wouldn't it be safer to leave Percy blissfully unaware of wizards? Then he wouldn't be able to use his magic and he wouldn't be a threat.

A small voice in Harry's head tried to convince him that Percy might not be completely bad. It was almost unfair to judge Percy before he met him. Almost. Harry now had a hard time trusting new people after the whole Mad-Eye Moody not actually being Mad-Eye Moody last year.

To make things worse, Harry was already on the bad side of the Ministry after his trial. Would they believe him if he said that Percy was evil?

 _ **At Camp Half-Blood: Annabeth's POV**_

Annabeth was slightly relieved. Yes, she missed Percy, but the whole camp seemed to be at ease since he left. Percy was a great leader and all (and a great boyfriend), but he always seemed to attract trouble.

With his sassy attitude Percy basically annoyed every deity, mortal, and bad guy out there. For once, the campers didn't have to deal with the ramifications and instead it was now Britain's problem. Annabeth bet Leo that in less than a month Percy will have angered some powerful wizard.

Annabeth shrugged; it wasn't her problem.

No matter how many excuses Annabeth made for her to be happy about Percy leaving, she still missed him terribly. Annabeth missed the way his eyes sparkled every time the Stolls played a new prank, or the way he looked at her lovingly. She missed how he could go from being sassy and annoying to comforting and kind in the blink of an eye. He always knew how to help her and he was always there for her.

But Annabeth knew that it was best for Percy to stay away from camp for a while. He hid it well, but the pain from the two wars and countless deaths had taken their toll on him. Percy never showed his true emotions in front of others; instead acting like the perfect hero and role model everyone thought he was. She hoped that the wizarding school in Britain would distract him, and maybe, just maybe, start to heal him.

 **So did you enjoy my short, almost 800 words filler chapter? I had to finish the trip to Diagon Alley but I wanted to have an entire chapter just for the train ride, so I showed the povs of Harry and Annabeth. Sorry that it was so short though. Honestly, I'm trying to make my chapters around 2,000 words each, so this is going to be the shortest one.**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A GIANT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT 150 PEOPLE DECIDED THAT THEY LIKED IT ENOUGH TO FOLLOW!**

 **AND FOR THOSE 40 PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH. I HONESTLY LOVE READING REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE AND IT MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE (I probably would have quit after chapter one)**

 **ANYWAYS:**

 **froper98: I don't plan on making any wizards from Hogwarts demigods. I agree with your point about Draco, it just seems like too much of a personality change. Luna and Neville actually make sense, but they are so overused that I've decided not to do it. Thanks for your input! :)**

 **suzga: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you enjoy it because for a while I didn't write this story because I was too afraid that I wouldn't accurately portray the personalities of the characters.**

 **Guest who wrote on feb 5th: I understand your point, but I feel like Percy just wouldn't be into the sport. However, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Aithne Morrigan: I'm hoping to include that later on in the story :)**

 **kaizy-fordemwalt: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Patricia The Walrus Overlord Of Humanity: First of all, THANK YOU! But I really want to say that your name made me laugh really hard. Is there a story behind that? ;)**

 **hellcat-lynx: Wow, thank you soooooooo much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this. Like seriously, it makes me really really happy. :)**

 **NeatherStar: THANKS! Sorry about the long wait but I'm glad that you're liking it!**

 **HAVEN2014C: Thank you! Um well I'll update faster next time? (This update took forever sorry) :\**

 **Snape Fan 101: Thanks! I'm so glad that you found it funny. Most of the jokes and stuff I put in here sounded funny to me but I wasn't sure that other people would like it so it's really great that other people are finding it funny also. (That was a weird and awkwardly long sentence. You get my point right?)**

 **Guest who reviewed on feb 21 (today): I'm so happy that you like it! Well as you can see from this chapter, Harry has already assumed things about Percy. I want to make the Harry and Percy meeting interesting while not completely following the cliches.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyy. So I apologize for taking a freakishly long time to update. BUT I have an excuse, or rather a lot of them. So I type all of this on my phone because I sadly don't own a computer. The touchscreen on my phone broke and I basically couldn't type anything until we got it fixed AND THEN I went on vacation out of the country. AND THEN I forgot the password to my email account so I had to make a new one and yeah.**

 **Anyways: enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7

 ** _Dumbledore's POV_**

Albus Dumbledore stared at the article with loathing. His plan had been working perfectly; Percy had agreed on attending Hogwarts and everything was going smoothly. Well, up until now.

Dumbledore had been planning to introduce Percy to the school as an American student who had just learned of his wizardly blood, but he was going to leave out the part about Percy's grandfather. Dumbledore wanted Percy to be known as a muggleborn student, saving the boy from unneeded hatred from (most) students.

He crumpled the crisp white paper in his hand. The headline was in bold, black ink, stating the words that Dumbledore wished to be kept hidden.

You-Know-Who's Grandson Will Be Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry!

The words practically leaped from the front page, catching the attention of readers from afar. To make matters worse, the paper proudly displayed a picture of Percy front of Madam Malkins, his face contorted in an expression of disgust.

The article was written elegantly, even including quotes from parents of Hogwarts students expressing their concern. Dumbledore knew this style of writing quite well, even though the author was stated as anonymous.

Rita Skeeter.

He had thought that the esteemed reporter had retired for a while after her talk with Ms. Granger. For the last couple months, the wizarding world hadn't heard a peep from Skeeter, and only he and the trio knew why. Dumbledore was often well informed of the events that took place at Hogwarts, even though Harry and his friends thought he was sometimes unaware.

The Headmaster sighed as more owls flew towards him, dropping off concerned letters from parents. How would he deal with this problem?

As he began to write letters to the parents, Dumbledore hoped that they would accept his explanation of Percy's innocence and his previous lack of knowledge of his grandfather.

 ** _At the Leaky Cauldron: Percy's POV_**

Percy tapped his foot nervously as he waited for the Iris Message to connect. He had forgotten to tell his mother about the whole issue. Ever since he was kidnapped by Hera, Sally Jackson was understandably worried about her son's whereabouts.

All of a sudden, the shimmering water formed his mother's face. The bags under her eyes led Percy to believe that she hadn't slept well.

He felt extremely guilty.

"Um hi mom."

Sally looked up, recognizing the voice. A look of relief was shown on her face, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Perseus Jackson," she said calmly, which scared Percy more than if she had yelled. "Where have you been?"

Percy quickly launched into his story about wizards, wands, smelly boots, and pigs - or rather hogs. However, he left out the part about Voldemort, wanting to keep his mother out of it. She deserved a normal - well, mostly normal -life.

His mother looked shocked, but soon accepted it.

"I guess that's not as far fetched as the idea of Greek gods." She said. "When will you be back? And remember Percy, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" he joked.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Um. I think-" Percy started, but was interrupted.

"I love you," his mom said. "Have a good time, but please try to stay out of trouble."

"I will. Bye!"

Percy swiped his hand through the Iris Message, ending the conversation.

The pounding on his door became louder and Percy rushed to open it.

"It's about time you let me in." Sirius grumbled. "We are going to be late for the train."

"Oh. I forgot about that. Let me grab my stuff."

He slammed the door in Sirius's face and stared at his room. Clothes littered the floor and his suitcase lay empty in the middle of the room. A feeling of panic rose in his stomach.

Percy cursed under his breath and ran around wildly trying to pack everyone in time.

 ** _At Platform 9 ¾'s: Harry's POV_**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped through the barrier separating the muggle world from the wizarding one. He slowly smiled as he remembered his first time on the train, meeting Ron and Hermione, and finally finding a place that he considered home. For once, the thought of Voldemort's grandson didn't enter his head.

They dropped off their luggage and boarded the train, trying to find an empty compartment to sit in. They passed by several empty compartments, but most contained Slytherins. Harry hated to be biased against a house, but the Slytherins despised him and his friends equally.

Hermione had walked slightly farther ahead, searching for empty seats.

"Here's one!" She said cheerfully beckoning towards the door. "There's only one person in here and he's sleeping."

Harry and Ron shrugged and entered the compartment.

As he stared at the sleeping figure leaned against the window, Harry couldn't help but remember his third year. They had entered a compartment with Lupin, and it had resulted in a dementor attack. He shuddered at the memory.

However, unlike Lupin, this boy was clearly not an adult; he only looked slightly older than Harry. The boy was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

Even though they seemed pretty similar in age, Harry didn't recognize him. With a jolt, Harry wondered if this could be Perseus Jackson, but he quickly dismissed the thought. When he imagined Perseus, he thought of a boy with a pale complexion and features that resembled Tom Riddle. This boy was tan, muscular, and looked almost Mediterranean. Harry didn't know exactly.

He looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were arguing in whispers.

"No! That's not true at all!" She whispered furiously.

Ron just looked annoyed.

Harry had no idea what the issue was about, but before he could enter the conversation, a low murmur came from the boy across from him.

"No-" he said softly, but with force. "Don't. Wait. Annabeth-"

He started twitching in his sleep, his face contorted in an expression of pain.

Hermione looked over worriedly.

"Should we wake him?"

Ron looked only slightly concerned, instead he focused his attention on a picture of Viktor Krum in his quidditch book, glaring at it with extreme effort.

Harry was about to help Hermione wake the boy when he began to stir. The boy's eyes flew open and he looked around the compartment in surprise.

"Hi," he said with a pained smile. "I'm Percy Jackson."

Harry's eyes widened.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

The nightmare hadn't started off bad.

 _The seven were all on the Argo II enjoying food and each other's company. Annabeth was curled up beside him as they stargazed on the deck of the ship. Leo was running around doing gods knows what, while Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel were picking out games to play. Percy was happy._

 _All of a sudden the ship started falling from the air. The rest of the seven disappeared and Percy was left clinging onto Annabeth. She screamed in fear and Percy turned to see what she was looking at. There was nothing there. He closed his eyes and looked again, but the scene had changed._

 _They were back in Tartarus, fighting monsters just like they had when they were trying to escape._

 _Percy breathed in the toxic air causing his lungs to protest in pain. Sweat dripped down his face and his muscles ached, but he kept fighting. He fought for Annabeth, knowing that he had to get them both out once again._

 _Percy let loose a guttural sound - almost like a battle cry - as he leaped in the air; stabbing a hellound. Percy rolled, jumped, and sidestepped monsters. Next to him, Annabeth did the same._

 _Percy began to feel a glimmer of hope. They had made it out of Tartarus once before, and he knew they could do it again._

 _They were so close to the doors. Only about 20 feet left and they would be able to escape._

 _He put forth a burst of energy that he didn't know he had. Annabeth raced along beside him as they got closer and closer._

 _15 feet away. Percy stabbed another monster._

 _10 feet._

 _5 feet._

 _They had almost made it. The doors were within reach. Percy and Annabeth ran faster than they had ever run before._

 _And then she slipped._

 _She fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. Percy screamed her name, but it seemed like she was getting further and further away._

 _Blood gushed from the open wound in Annabeth's stomach. Even from the distance he could see that it was a_ knife. _In shock, Percy realized that it was the dagger Luke gave her all those years ago. The same dagger that she had lost in Tartarus._

 _Percy was instantly by her side, sobbing. He begged her to wake up. Annabeth just stared at him vacantly, her glassy eyes wide open._

 _Percy reached his breaking point._

 _The army of monsters advanced, but all Percy did was stare. He had sunken to his knees and given up, overcome by grief._

Then he woke up.

Percy blinked as he looked around the compartment. He was surrounded by people he didn't recognize.

Percy took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He plastered the cheerful smile on his face, and greeted the people around him.

"Hi," he said trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, "I'm Percy Jackson.

 **Ok so I can't believe I've gotten 186 followers, 106 favorites, and 54 reviews. You guys are seriously amazing. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **hellcat-lynx: So I haven't really decided what house to put Percy in yet. I feel like he could fit in all the houses pretty well. Thank you so much for reviewing and being so supportive! :)**

 **Oboegirl22: Thanks! I guess I just don't really see Percy enjoying a sport where you fly in the air to play. But thanks for the input.**

 **Lilliane Potter: Hallo! Zuerst spreche ich kein Deutsch, also entschuldige ich mich für irgendwelche Fehler in diesem (ich habe Google Translate). Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, welches Haus Percy sein wird, denn alle scheinen wie eine gute Passform zu sein. Ich möchte Percy mit Mitgliedern aus jedem Haus interagieren und nicht gegen jemanden voreingenommen sein. Harry, Ron und Hermine werden weiterhin gegen Percy voreingenommen sein, aber sie werden langsam begonnen, ihn zu akzeptieren. Vielen Dank für die Überprüfung!**

 **Perseus314: Thanks for making me aware of that. You make a good point. Sadly, I can't really do much about it now, but I'll try to have less plot holes in the future.**

 **J.N. Rowe: Thank you for the constructive criticism! I'll try to use your advice for the next chapter.**

 **Rueben57: Thank you! I am so glad that you're enjoying this!**

 **Lakshana: Thank you!**

 **JustADamFrenchFry: Thanks for your input. I will take that into consideration when writing the next chapter. I see your point; Percy is basically walking into it blind. I'll have him ask more questions when he gets to Hogwarts. Btw nice name :)**

 **Crazyfangirl: I'm really glad that you like this! Thanks!**

 **Mary Bee25: Percy will be meeting the threstrals when he gets to Hogwarts, and since they are a horse he will be able to talk to them. :)**

 **And to everyone who told me to update, here it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **Just wanted to answer TVDFan245's question up here just in case anybody is wondering the same thing.**

 **So Annabeth is not dead, Percy was just having a dream. However, she won't be making that much of an appearance in this fic :)**

Chapter 8

 ** _Harry's POV_**

Ron let out a gasp, and then promptly choked on the air that he breathed in.

Harry, however, was completely shocked. Blood rushed to his face, and he could hear his heart beating loudly.

His mind raced.

How did he not realize this before? Percy didn't seem evil, but looks could be deceiving. What was that dream that he just had about? It seemed pretty bad. Is there any chance that his dream was related to Voldemort? What if he tried to attack them right now?

Most of his thoughts were slightly irrational, and Harry felt guilty thinking them.

Percy twitched in his seat uncomfortably as the room fell into an awkward silence. After a few seconds, it was Hermione who spoke up.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said calmly. "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She motioned to Ron and Harry with a wave of her hand.

Percy gave a friendly nod, showing no recognition towards Harry's name.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a glare, one that clearly said 'be nice', before turning her attention back to Percy.

"So, what grade are you guys in?" He asked with a rather heavy American accent.

"Er, grade?" Ron asked, somewhat confused. "Don't you mean year?"

"Yeah, I guess that's the same thing." He said with a laugh, "anyways, I was told that I'd be in fifth. It's kind of weird because in America, fifth graders are normally 11 year olds."

"We're in fifth also," stated Hermione, pretending that they didn't know about Percy's class arrangements already.

"Cool! Now I'll at least know some people."

A wave of panic rushed through Harry. Percy apparently thought that they were now friends, which meant he would try to hang out with him. Harry was just now accustomed to the idea of Percy at Hogwarts, however he wasn't ready to interact with him on a daily basis.

"I'm gonna go get food from the trolley." Harry nodded to the door. "Ron. Hermione."

They went out into the hallway and began to walk, putting some distance between them and Percy.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"I don't really see anything wrong with him." She said. "Percy seems like a good person."

"We can't be sure," Harry whispered quite loudly. "What if Percy's working for him."

"What if we befriend him?" Ron spoke up, surprising the two of them. "We can figure out what he knows, and decided if he's a threat or not."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Hermione mused. "This could actually work."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said hastily. "It's a muggle quote."

They fell into silence, each person pondering the situation.

Hermione suddenly looked up. "Ron! We're supposed to be in the prefects cabin!"

Harry felt a twinge of disappointment. Why had Dumbledore chosen his two best friends, but not him? Harry had thought that he would at least have a chance at prefect because of his many achievements throughout his years at Hogwarts. At the same time, Harry felt bad for being jealous. Ron was also deserving of the position, and it made his family proud. Harry could do without the title, he just wished that Dumbledore - the man who had started to become his role model - had at least acknowledged him.

Hermione started pulling Ron in that direction, when she remembered something.

"Harry, be nice."

He was about to ask her what she meant, but Hermione was already gone, dragging Ron behind her; his groans echoing through the hallway.

Harry started to go back to the compartment when he realized what Hermione was saying.

He would be alone with Percy Jackson.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Percy took a moment to compose himself after the conversation was over. The dream wasn't even one of his worst, but he was still upset and unnerved by the events that had occurred within it. Percy hated feeling helpless, which is exactly what he was during the dream. Annabeth had _died_ , and he was unable to do anything to stop it. He just kept reminding himself that she was still alive and safe.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the stiff fabric of his jeans; watching as the trio exited the compartment.

Percy felt a swirl of emotions, but the strongest one was confusion.

Over the years he had become very good at analyzing people. Within a couple minutes, he could normally determine if the average person was a threat or not. Demigods and monsters were usually more difficult.

However, these people were the opposite; they were almost too easy to read.

From the moment that he looked into their eyes, Percy could see that they all contained some level of hate for him. The dark haired boy, Harry, seemed to display it the strongest.

Percy was both disappointed and frustrated by this.

He wasn't any child of Athena, but he wasn't _stupid_. They had tried to hide their hate, the girl doing it the best, but it was so obvious. Percy didn't want to make the situation worse, so he responded in the only way he could think of.

He was cheerful.

Percy had started up a conversation, which for a moment had seemed to relieve the girl, but when Harry had made an excuse to leave she had visibly hardened up again.

Percy sighed.

He wanted to know why they despised him. Obviously, they had known of his heritage (not about his Greek heritage, but rather his evil wizard grandfather). What Percy didn't know is why.

It was impractical at times, but Percy had always felt the need to help people. Or in this case, try to make up for his grandfather's mistakes.

Percy decided that he would try to fix the situation. He didn't know if he could, but it was worth a shot.

Percy just hoped that his grandfather hadn't done anything too bad.

Percy was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a noise out in the hallway. He assumed it was the trio coming back.

Percy momentarily debated whether or not to pretend to be asleep. He wanted resolve things with Harry, but he didn't think he could do anything about it right now.

He leaned against the window; closing his eyes while lightly pinching himself. Percy didn't want to actually fall asleep and become part of another nightmare.

Just as he shut his eyes, Harry walked in. However to Percy's surprise, Harry was alone. His two friends seemed to have disappeared.

Listening closely, Percy heard Harry let out a relieved sigh; clearly glad that he wouldn't have to participate during a conversation. He could hear Harry began to eat something. It was probably a snack from the trolley.

Percy was hungry, but he didn't move.

As the train whizzed through the countryside, Percy tried to stay awake by entertaining himself with random thoughts. For example, the current one flying through his brain was his fellow student's name. Who names their child Harry? Percy suspected that if bullied, the first insult would be using calling him "hairy".

The more Percy thought about it, he realized that it was kind of a lame insult.

He was finally tapped awake by Harry,who was looking rather nervous and unsure.

"The train just arrived," he stated. "You should probably change."

Percy looked down in embarrassment, noticing for the first time that he was still in his t shirt and jeans.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. "Thanks."

Harry just nodded as he left the compartment.

Percy looked at the robes in disgust. How was he supposed to move in these things? What if there was an attack? Percy doubted that he could move quickly in the attire.

Percy shook his head.

In this school, he was surrounded by mortals. Actually, wizards probably don't exactly qualify as mortals, but it's close enough. They aren't demigods, and they don't attract monsters. Even though Percy was a son of Poseidon, making his scent one of the strongest, it could still be covered up. He was just about to enter a school with hundreds of students, making it unlikely that a monster would find him.

Percy slipped on the robes, and then moved out into the hallway where students were pushing and shoving in order to get off the train. He merged into the crowd, not earning a second glance from anyone, and quickly exited the train.

As Percy looked around, he gasped. In the distance (but not that far) was a castle. The windows were brightly lit, and the whole building glowed in the night sky.

It was beautiful.

However, there was one small problem: Percy had no idea what he was doing.

On one side a large man, or rather giant, was herding what he called "first years" to several small boats.

Since it was his first time at Hogwarts, he guessed he could be considered a first year.

On the other side, students around the same age as him, and slightly younger, boarded carriages drawn by skeletal horses. Percy offhandedly wondered if Nico would be able to talk to them.

He was about to go join the first years, just because they were boarding boats. Percy loved boats. Granted, he had only ever gone in a canoe at camp, but it was most likely the same thing.

As Percy began to trudge towards the lake, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Perseus Jackson?!" A man's voice called, "where is Perseus Jackson?"

Percy gratefully rushed over. This man could probably tell him where to go.

He was greeted by a middle aged man with long stringy hair and a large lantern. By his side was a cat with unnervingly yellow eyes.

"Are you Mr. Jackson?" The man asked gruffly.

"Yep!"

The man motioned for him to follow as he began to walk toward the skeletal horses.

"My name is Filch and I work here at Hogwarts." He said tersely, while mumbling complaints about how he had to go bring the new student in.

Filch climbed into one of the carriages as Percy followed. The man clearly didn't want to talk or answer questions, and Percy wasn't going to make him. Hopefully he wasn't always in this bad of a mood.

Percy stared out the window, watching trees go by, as he began the last part of the journey to Hogwarts.

 **Hope you all liked the chapter! The next chapter will definitely include the sorting, which I now have planned out :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!**

 **It's gotten to the point where it would be kind of excessive if I respond to every review, but I want to say** **that I read every single one of them, and it makes me really happy when a new person reviews.**

 **Aithne Morrigan: you'll just have to wait to find out! :)**

 **Skeetersux (guest reviewer): Your review made me laugh. Thank you!**

 **kaizyfordemwalt, Mary Bee 25, Sha1407, Tala White 14, sanaa11: Thank you so much!**

 **JustADamFrenchFry: I agree. Percy is going to be pretty good at keeping his secret.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AND ITS THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 ***Drumroll***

 **THEEEEEEE SORTINGGGGG!**

 **So just gonna put this out there in advance: I realize that I'm going to disappoint a lot of people and I'm sorry about that. The majority of you wanted either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and sadly, while I picked one of the two, I can't pick both. However, to make up for it, Percy will be spending a lot of time with the other house (and Slytherin & Ravenclaw). I will explain my reasoning for the house choice underneath.**

 **By the way, check out my new story Exposed. This will be more like a side story with less frequent updates. I've been wanting to do something like that for a while and it just kinda happened.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

The sweet aroma of food filled the air.

Percy's stomach grumbled as he stood waiting in a thin corridor. From Filch he had learned that there was a huge feast taking place once the students arrived, and Percy couldn't fathom _why he wasn't invited_. Didn't they know that he loved food?

As he paced back and forth through the hallway, Percy ended up deciding that these wizards were very rude. They had the nerve to drag him all the way to Europe, and then _not_ feed him.

Percy was deep in thoughts, fuming, when a lady walked in.

She wore dark green robes and a pointy hat - which wasn't surprising since all the wizards seemed to wear them. Her face was slightly wrinkled and she looked down at Percy with a certain amount of distaste.

Percy had defeated countless monsters, battled Kronos and Gaea, angered the gods, but wow, this woman was scary. Even though Percy was close to her height, she loomed above him.

"My name is Professor McGonagall." She stated in a rather stiff voice. Percy guessed that she didn't like his serial killer grandfather either.

However, Percy supposed, not many people admired mass murderers.

"Due to your.. _interesting_ circumstances, we have decided to sort you immediately after the first years."

"And what does that mean?" He asked hesitantly, shrinking under her harsh gaze.

"What you not understand? The sorting or the first years?" She asked in a gentler tone, which Percy supposed was the way that someone would talk to a lost puppy.

Even though he was slightly offended, Percy was glad that this women had finally remembered her humanity. She actually had a heart.

"Um..the sorting?"

"The sorting is the way that we determine which house you will be in. Once you are sorted, you will go and sit with your house. These will be the people that you eat with, live with, and take classes with for the rest of the year." She stated, almost as if she had this explanation pre memorized.

Percy was about to ask if the sorting hurt, but then he remembered that there were eleven year olds participating in this. They would harm eleven year olds right? He supposed that he was dealing with wizards, so anything could happen.

Percy decided to go with the more reasonable question. "What if I don't like the people in my house? This seems like a pretty large commitment. Why does this sorting get to decide the people that I interact with. What if my destined new best friend is in another house but I never get to meet them ever because of this sorting?"

Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ reasonable of a question.

Professor McGonagall stared at him as she seemed to debate how to answer. "Your sorting does not determine the friendships you make."

Before Percy could pester her more, Filch entered the room.

"They are ready for him."

Percy was hit by a wave of nerves. They hadn't even told him what the sorting was yet. What if he did something wrong?

The large doors swung open and left Percy standing speechless in front of an enormous hall.

The room was brightly lit and a swarm of colors crowded Percy's vision. However, it wasn't the students in their pointy hats that captured his attention, it was the ceiling, or rather lack of one. As he looked up, he could see the night sky. Surely it was enchanted? What happened if it rained?

He turned his attention away from the ceiling, though he promised himself that he would ask about that later.

There were four tables packed with students. They all stopped their talking and turned to stare at him. The room was left in a uncomfortable silence as Percy stood in the doorway.

Filch gave him a sharp prod to the back and Percy stumbled forward, his heart racing. He didn't know what to do.

Percy suddenly spotted a small stool in the front, with an old, pointy hat on it. He supposed that he was to go up there.

With a purpose in mind, Percy strolled in between the tables, ignoring the whispers and stares he received. Dumbledore rose to greet him, as he arrived at the front of the room.

"Sit on this stool." He said kindly to Percy as he beckoned to the stool in question.

Percy plopped down, rather dramatically, and smirked at the students. The students, he supposed, that would become his classmates.

Then, Dumbledore started walking closer to him. In his hands, he gingerly held the filthy hat.

Percy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest, to say that he had already touched a rotting boot, and that there was no way in Hades that he would touch something else that disgusting. Percy didn't know how many more germs he could interact with before catching something nasty.

But before Percy could utter a word, the hat was shoved on his head.

And he sat there.

And sat there.

Nothing happened for a good 20 seconds, which is a pretty long time for Percy, the fidgety demigod.

All of a sudden he heard a sound.

"Well hello Percy. You seem much older than the students I normally sort."

Was the hat speaking to him? And how'd it know his name? Unless…

Percy slammed down his mental barriers, locking them tighter than the Hoover Dam. He couldn't let his secret out this quickly. Percy hadn't come all this way just to be found at because of a stupid mind reading hat.

And then there was the other reason; the one that Percy barely wanted to acknowledge. If the hat could read minds or see memories, then it could see everything that he's done. _It could see everything that he's been through_.

"I see how it is. Trying to keep me out. I must say, you're better at this than most."

Percy's face contorted in concentration. The hat was slowly chipping away at his barriers; creating small holes that were sure to break. Percy felt a rush of panic.

He decided that the stupid thing was evil. It was an invasion of privacy! But when he tried to take it off, he found that his arms had stopped working.

Percy sat in his chair, fuming because his arms wouldn't work. This hat annoyed him greatly. Though, he supposed, it was just doing its job.

His random, ADHD-induced, crazy thought train caused him to weaken his hold slightly. And just like that, his barriers came crashing down.

Percy cursed. He could feel the hat sifting it's way through his memories and yet he could do nothing to stop it. Once it was in, Percy knew that there was no way to keep it out.

"Hm."

Percy was surprised. This dirty piece of fabric had just learned he was a demigod, it had seen all of his memories, and the best it could say was 'hm'.

"If you're not aware I can hear your thoughts." It stated. "I'm trying to decide where to sort you. You're a very special person, Mr. Jackson. You could do great things, well, more great things."

Percy groaned slightly. The amount of times that people had told him that was overwhelming.

He tried to take the comment lightly, but he could feel the hat's words slowly weighing down on him. He began to think about his life, everything that he done. Somehow, the hat seemed to imply that he wasn't done. That there would be more struggles.

"But where to put you? You're different. I could see you in any of these houses."

The hat pulled a memory to surface.

"You would fit well in Hufflepuff. They value hard work, patience, justice, and your fatal flaw: loyalty."

Percy watched as the memories played out in front of him.

He was on the Princess Andromeda, warning the demigod followers of Kronos to leave the ship. He fell into the pit for Annabeth.

"Or perhaps Ravenclaw, which values knowledge."

Percy frowned. He wasn't known for his brains, but as he began to protest, the hat began to speak again.

"For you this isn't the most likely option."

Gee thanks, Percy thought.

"You're smart, but due to your dyslexia and ADHD, you'll never really fit in with the rest of the house. However, if you feel strongly about Ravenclaw, this can be an option."

Percy immediately frowned. Ravenclaw seemed more like an Annabeth things. He decided that this one was out.

"Then there's Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart."

Percy saw himself fighting the Minotaur, attempting to save his mom. He was leading the army of demigods in the battle against Kronos. He fought countless monsters, Titans, and giants. Percy remembered each moment clearly; they would forever be imprinted into his mind.

"And then there's Slytherin, the same house that your grandfather resided in."

The hat paused, and Percy began to wonder what this house valued. He knew the hat was searching for a memory to justify this option.

Finally, it pulled up a single memory; one that Percy had worked hard to bury. He had never wanted to be this type of demigod.

Percy was back in Tartarus with Annabeth. They were meeting Akhlys. He saw himself controlling the poison that she had tried to use on him. He saw Annabeth's face when he had used his power like that. She was afraid of him.

"Slytherin values the sly and cunning." The hat told him softly, feeling Percy's pain from the memory.

At that moment, Percy knew that he would never be a Slytherin. He didn't think that the house was evil, but he was afraid of what Slytherin would make of him. He was afraid that if he chose Slytherin, than the darkness inside him - the darkness that he had shown in Tartarus - would come out.

"I don't normally do this, but I'm going to let you choose your house." The hat explained. "I can see you doing well in any of these four houses."

For the first time since he began the sorting, Percy looked around the room. He saw hundreds of faces staring at him intently, each displaying a different emotion. He knew that whichever house he chose, many people would hate him. Perhaps Slytherin wouldn't, but he knew he couldn't choose that house.

As Percy scanned the room, he stopped when he saw familiar faces sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

He remembered his promise about Harry. How he would try to help Harry, and start to help fix whatever his grandfather had done. Choosing Gryffindor would allow him to get closer to Harry and interact with him on a daily basis. They could become friends.

But, the Hufflepuff table looked so appealing to him. The students looked kind, and somehow he knew that they wouldn't judge him as harshly. Also, his fatal flaw of loyalty made Hufflepuff seem like a good choice.

Percy frowned. He had to choose.

As he looked back over to the Gryffindor table, Percy made eye contact with Harry. Harry's face showed a swirl of emotions, but it was the pain in his eyes that stood out the most.

Just like that, Percy made his decision.

"I choose Gryffindor," he whispered under his breath, loud enough that only himself and that hat could hear him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Screamed the hat loudly, cutting through the silence in the hall.

But nobody clapped. They all stared aghast as they watched Percy Jackson, grandson of You-Know-Who, strolled over to the Gryffindor table.

But it was the teachers that were the most surprised. They had just witnessed the longest sorting in the history of Hogwarts.

Percy Jackson's sorting had taken 14 minutes and 34 seconds.

 **Did you like it? It took me forever to come up with the memories for each house. I realized that there were a lot of things that I forgot about in the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Many of you are probably** **wondering why I chose Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff. So here it is:**

 **I hadn't really decided until recently. Putting Percy in Hufflepuff would be an interesting story, but it was Gryffindor that would allow my story and plot to continue to develop. Forcing Harry to interact with Percy will cause them to work out the tension between them.**

 **But, thank you guys so much for reading. It means alot.**

 **DaughterofApollo84 - hope that answers some of your questions!**

 **Matt - Sorry but I haven't read a story like that. However, it sounds like an interesting concept. If you ever find the story please tell me the name!**

 **Bakonaua - your review made me laugh! Honestly, I feel the same way sometimes :)**

 **And to Aithne Morrigan, TVDFan245, FavFanhttps, KatyaArhipova, ProudCanadianGal101, and ALEJAMOTO-DIETHEL - thank you all soooooooo much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a kinda short chapter, but I felt that I owed you guys at least something. I promise the next update will be longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling. Also, any dialogue you recognize in this chapter isn't mine. It came from the book. I'm not using a lot of the text from the book, but I want to keep a lot of the dialogue the same.**

 **Ex. when Dumbledore addresses the school.**

Chapter 10

Percy really hoped that he didn't looks as unnerved as he felt.

He definitely wasn't shy, but there was something terrifying about standing in front of the entire school. Percy felt hundreds of eyes glued onto him and the room was deathly silent.

He began to walk over to the Gryffindor table, attempting to look confident. He held his head high and assumed a relaxed pace. Percy just hoped that nobody noticed how badly he was shaking.

When he was wearing the hat, this seemed like the best decision, but now he was starting to doubt himself. What if they never accepted him? What if he was always an outcast?

Percy was pretty popular at Camp Half-Blood. After saving the world twice, other campers had started to look up to him. He had what most demigods wanted: fame and glory.

Except Percy couldn't help but wish that he was normal. Maybe not a mortal, but at least a normal demigod. A son of some minor god, so that he could be out of the spotlight. So that he could hide in the background and interact with other campers normally.

There was a problem with being looked up to by so many demigods. They had started to view him as a larger-than-life figure. Like a god. He seemed unapproachable to many of them.

So Percy had gone from being the loner demigod son of Poseidon who shouldn't exist, to Percy the demigod hero and legend.

Legend.

He hated it. He hated the stories about him and his quests. Percy didn't consider himself to be a hero. He had done what he had to. He had done what he _needed_ to do at the time. He never wanted the fame or glory.

And it had all backfired.

He was still a loner among the campers, since very few chose to actually interact with him. He was pointed at and whispered about, but never really talked to. Percy had begun to spend more time with Annabeth and Grover. The rest of the seven were busy with their various tasks and he had his problem with the other campers.

Percy sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table next to two first years. He was near the back of the room, close to the door that he had entered through.

Percy frowned. He had hoped to sit next to Harry, or at least another student his age. It would have been nice to make a friend. Sadly, those seats were all taken before the sorting took place. Percy would just have to wait until later.

He watched as Dumbledore strode to the front of the room. The wizard's long robes swished as he walked, making Percy crack a smile. This was almost exactly how he imagined wizards; with the pointy hats, robes, and wands.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore started with a twinkle in his eye, and Percy could have sworn that the headmaster was staring straight at him. "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Cheerful laughs rang out through the room, dissolving the tense atmosphere that had formed during Percy's sorting. Everyone began to clap, and food appeared on the table.

That's right, appeared. With a poof. One second the table was empty, and the next it was full of a delicious smelling feast.

Percy grinned and reached for the plate of pork chops. He could get used to this magic business.

The first years next to him seemed rather reticent. They shoved food in their mouths, but made no attempt to talk.

Percy sighed. "Hey guys, I'm not going to bite."

A rather short boy with unruly blond hair nodded at Percy, but other than that, he it no response.

Percy didn't really care, he had other things to do. He had noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was a ghost chatting with Harry and his friends. Percy wasn't entirely shocked that there were ghosts at Hogwarts; he had an open mind. You had to, if you were a part of the world of the gods. New things just seemed to pop up on a daily basis.

Also, he had seen ghosts before in his trips to the Underworld.

But what confused him was that the ghost had escaped the Underworld. How'd he accomplish that? Percy didn't think that Hades would be very happy if he realized. Probably some security leak, or the ghost had gotten bored waiting for Charon.

Charon took his time transporting the dead to the Underworld. He commonly took only passengers that could pay, and left the others standing in the waiting room. Percy didn't know exactly how it worked, meaning that he wasn't sure if a ghost could just walk out. Nico would know.

As Percy looked around the room, he began to notice other ghosts. They flickered in and out of sight as they glided between the students. There seemed to be different ghosts at different table. Maybe they had house ghosts? Percy wasn't really sure.

"I see you're interested in the ghosts."

Percy's muscles tensed and his hand drifted towards his pocket. His fine tuned reflexes had kept him alive on multiple occasions, but they more often made him seem overly paranoid. He hated it when people snuck up on him.

Percy turned around to see the ghost that had been talking to Harry.

"Yes." Percy lowered his voice slightly, but he didn't think that it mattered - the first years next to him had began to engage in a conversation of their own. "How are you here? Shouldn't you be, uh…. downstairs."

The ghost smiled in return. "Ah, I see. You're one of _them_." He began to look more serious, "there's different rules here. Not everything works like it does in America."

Percy frowned. Different rules?

"What do you mean?"

The ghost gave a sad smile in return, and began to drift off.

"Wait! You have to finish! I don't understand."

He got no response.

Percy turned back to his food, mind spinning. Distantly, he heard Dumbledore say something about rules. He didn't really care. Percy would figure that out later.

But what did the ghost mean? Percy knew that the center of the god's power was in America, but he wasn't exactly sure what that would mean if he was in a different country. Would his powers not work? Or worse, would Riptide not change from a pen into a sword?

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by a weak applause. A bright pink figure was retreating back to her seat, and he assumed another speech had just been given. Dumbledore had stood up again and began to talk, and Percy began to hurriedly finish his food.

Finally, Dumbledore dismissed the school and everyone stood up to leave. Percy quickly got to his seat, ready to go and sleep, when he realized that he should probably ask for directions. Where were Harry, Ron, and Hermione?

"Hey - hey you lot! Midgets!"

" _Ron_!"

"Well, they are, they're twitchy…."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets…. First years!" Hermione took charge. "This way, please!"

Percy shrugged and began to follow them. It probably didn't matter that he wasn't a first year. They would all be going to the same place.

Percy walked a distance behind them, rather interested in the portraits that moved. Different scenes played out in front of his eyes. It was almost like having tons of televisions glued to the walls. The best part was that they spoke to him.

"Hey- you there!"

Percy waved as he strolled through the hallways. He had to admit, this school was pretty cool. Looking up, he realized that he had fallen pretty far behind. The students had almost finished filing into a brightly lit room.

Percy broke out into a light jog.

"Wait for me!"

But the door, which Percy now realized was another painting, sprang shut.

"Uh…."

Percy was locked out.

The painting seemed to have no handle like a door did. It was portrait of a lady, dressed in a white gown. She lazily stared at Percy, offering no assistance.

"Hi, my name's Percy."

She blearily yawned.

"Can you let me in?"

"Password?"

"Uh…. nobody told me a password." Percy mentally scolded himself. Why had he gotten so far behind the group? If he had kept up, he could probably be in bed right now.

"No password, no entrance."

The thought of a warm bed and a good night's rest made Percy more annoyed.

"I'm new. Can't you just let me in this once?" Percy said with a slight edge to his tone.

The lady just frowned and closed her eyes, ignoring Percy altogether.

Percy groaned. He decided that _somebody_ might come and know the password. All that Percy could do was wait.

Percy settled down on the cold stone floor and closed his eyes. Due to the lingering tiredness from his journey, Percy was unaware of the blond haired boy that cautiously walked up to him.

The boy whispered a two spells under his breath, knocking out Percy further, and levitating him into the air.

The young wizard strode away from the Gryffindor common room dragging a sleeping demigod behind him.

 **I'm so sorry about the wait for that chapter. Thank you all for being so supportive and sticking with me. Right now I'm on summer break, meaning that I should have time to write another chapter soon.**

 **But thanks again for being such great readers. I love you guys!**

 **Parts I took from The Order of the Phoenix:**

" **To our newcomers," "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"**

 **Hey - hey you lot! Midgets!", "Ron!" "Well, they are, they're twitchy…." "I know, but you can't call them midgets…. First years!" "This way, please!"**

 **Tala White 14 - THANK YOU! And also, thank you for sticking with me throughout this story and being so supportive. 3**

 **Personofmanythings - Thanks! I'm glad**

 **you liked it!**

 **TVDFan245 - Sorry to disappoint! But, I can promise that Percy is going to have a lot of interaction with characters in Slytherin.**

 **DaughterofApollo84 - THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

 **melliott1621- thanks for making me aware of that. I used the common idea of Percy being Voldemort's grandson (as in many other stories) but I'm trying to make it different than the rest. If you notice too many similarities to Amythest Raindrops 16's story, please tell me. I'll be happy to change anything.**

 **JustADamFrenchFry - Welp. Yeah, I'm going to try to write longer chapters, but you see, this is a pretty short one. Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Zardi41 - I'm glad you liked it! Also, thanks for making me aware of that. I fixed the mistake. If you notice anything else, please tell me! And to answer your last question, Percy and Annabeth are still dating, I just suck at writing romance.**

 **And to everyone who told me to update: TA DA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about that, my summer has turned out to be busier than I thought.**

 **I've also been working on editing the first couple chapters since I'm unhappy with how they turned out. I feel like my writing has gotten slightly better in the later chapters, and the first couple aren't very good. I'm almost done with editing chapter 1, but the other chapters will take a bit to finish. Anyways, revised chapter 1 should be up by tomorrow so check it out!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

He must have dozed off while waiting outside the Gryffindor common room. Percy mentally berated himself. How could he have been so careless? He was normally aware of everything that happened around him, sleeping only when he was sure it was safe. Something could have happened in the time that he was asleep.

As Percy slowly came to, he realized that something _did_ happen. He was no longer in the hall. Had he been kidnapped? Where was he? Wait….

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is this a broom closet?"

His 'captor' - a blond haired boy around Percy's age - looked annoyed. "So what if it is?"

The boy had an air of privilege about him, and Percy reckoned that he came from a rich family. Percy knew the type. During his days at Yancy Academy, Percy had known several rich kids who exuded the same type of confidence that this boy did. The difference was that his captor seemed to be slightly wary of Percy, almost as if he was below him.

Percy relaxed. This situation didn't seem serious. He could probably leave right now if he wanted to, with a quick punch, but he was kind of interested to see where this was going.

"Uh… okay. Why am I here?" Percy frowned. "Oh! Also, do you happen to know the password to the Gryffindor common room?"

"No, I'm in Slytherin," he said sharply, like Percy should already know that. "Anyways, why are _you_ here?"

Percy was baffled. Hadn't he just asked that? "If you don't remember, I dozed off and you dragged me to this wonderfully cozy broom closet." Percy paused. "Any more pointless questions?"

"No! Why are you at Hogwarts? Did he send you?" The boy lowered his voice to a whisper and looked around carefully, even though. "My family wasn't informed of your appearance here."

The boy stared straight into Percy's eyes

Percy was beginning to grow suspicious. "Who's he?" Did the boy mean Dumbledore? Or could he perhaps mean Percy's grandfather?

The boy seemed to hesitate, but still answered. "You-know-who."

"No, I really don't know who… oh." Percy remembered the phrasing that some of the wizards used at Diagon Alley. His grandfather. "You mean Voldemort."

"What did he send you here for?"

The boy - Percy really needed to figure out his name - seemed to think that Percy was working for Voldemort. Percy wasn't sure if he should play along or not.

"That's none of your business." Percy decided to go with a safer answer. He might be able to use this to his advantage later. If they thought he was on their side, they might share information with him. "By the way, who are you?"

His eyebrows knit together in a look of confusion. "You don't know?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I hate to break it to you, but I haven't memorized the names of everyone in this school."

"I'm Malfoy," he paused dramatically, "Draco Malfoy."

"Great," Percy grinned at Draco's odd introduction. "I'm Bond, James Bond."

Draco looked back at him cluelessly.

"No? Okay, well I'm Percy Jackson but you already knew that."

Percy moved past Draco to open the door to the broom closet, Draco held out his hand. "If you need any assistance with the uh… _business_ that you're conducting here, feel free to ask me for help."

Percy shook Draco's hand. "Thanks. Just wondering, how long have you been working for Voldemort?"

Draco looked unsure. Percy was surprised that the boy was divulging so many secrets. Then again, it was obvious that he thought that Percy was working with Voldemort since they were related. Draco probably saw no harm in discussing plans with a fellow follower.

But Percy was no follower, and that was Draco's mistake.

"It's a family thing," Draco said softly, and Percy almost felt bad for the boy. Almost. He was probably roped into it by his parents, but Percy couldn't really feel that sympathetic towards someone who followed a mass murderer.

But perhaps Percy could help Draco. The boy seemed slightly unsure of his alliances, meaning that Percy could possibly turn them around.

Percy began to walk away from the closet and back to the common room.

"Wait!" Draco called him back, seeming slightly nervous. "Do you have a way to contact him? Do you have the mark?"

Completely clueless to whatever 'the mark' was, Percy answered the best he could. "I'm not old enough for the mark." He attempted to sound confident in his answer. Faking confidence can get you anywhere.

"Me neither." Draco responded, but surprisingly didn't seem disappointed.

As Percy studied the boy's face he saw a new emotion: reluctance.

While walking back towards the Gryffindor common room, Percy realized that he had now decided to help two students: Draco and Harry.

Percy had his work cut out for him.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

Draco felt like an idiot.

Draco Malfoy was supposed to be confident. He was supposed to be in charge of the situation, and control it the best he could. He was from a pureblood family, meaning that he was supposed to be above everyone.

And yet, today when talking to Percy, a _half-blood_ , he had completely screwed up.

As he started talking to the older boy, Draco had let too many things slip. Things he wasn't sure if he was supposed to share. When he had gone to find Percy, Draco had been positive that Percy was on his side, but the unsure answers that he received made him question his prior thought.

What if Percy was working with Potter?

Draco couldn't afford to have that happen. He couldn't afford to let the death eater know he messed up so badly. It would be the end of him and his family.

 _He shouldn't be going and announcing his alliances with new students._

The supporters of the Dark Lord normally kept their alliances to themselves. All the houses considered Slytherin's to be evil and side with You-know-who immediately, but the reality was that the house was divided. They didn't openly discuss this subject, and it was uncommon to be completely sure who or who wasn't a supporter.

Draco had never confirmed his alliances with anyone, and yet he had just gone and done that very thing to a _bloody Gryffindor_.

Seeing Percy at the front of the great hall had unnerved him. Of course, everyone knew that Percy was the grandson of the Dark Lord, but there was something about seeing him in person. Draco stupidly thought that he was sent on a mission or something.

Draco groaned in frustration. What could he do about the situation? It was a mess.

He wasn't sure which way Percy leaned, but he was going to try his hardest to make Percy follow his grandfather.

It's the only choice that Draco had.

He knew that he wasn't ready to become a Death Eater. Draco couldn't stomach some of the things that they did, but every time he seemed to stray from the path pre-set for him, something scared him back into submission.

Mostly threats against his life, but on the rare occasion it was torture. Draco already sported several scars from where Bellatrix had gotten too "creative" with her knives.

And then there's Potter. Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived. The chosen one. The perfect boy in the perfect house with the perfect friends.

The boy who had _choices_.

Potter could choose where he wanted his life to go. _He was free._ He could enjoy school without the constant pressure weighing down on his shoulders of being perfect. Of representing his family. Of being the perfect pureblood.

Sure, Potter had issues. But in the long run, Draco would give anything to have his life. To be admired and loved by their fellow students. To not have to constantly watch your actions because one slip up could kill you and your entire family.

Draco stumbled back to his common room, exhausted. He would try to fix things, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Percy was done.

He wasn't about to wait around another couple hours hoping that someone would let him in. After all, that's how he got kidnapped in the first place.

Nope. No more. Percy was taking matters into his own hands.

Which is why Percy was creeping forward like a ninja with a butter knife in his hand. Yes, a butter knife. He had taken it from the great hall at the end of dinner, and with all the confusion nobody had noticed. He was rather proud of himself for the small feat.

Percy twirled the silver knife in his hand, getting a feel for the blade. It wouldn't actually do any damage - the end was far to blunt for that. Of course, riptide would have worked splendidly in the situation, but he was trying to stay incognito. Percy didn't think a 3-foot celestial bronze sword would help with that. So he was stuck with a knife that was about as useful as a stick.

He slowly tiptoed towards the portrait of the lady that guarded the Gryffindor common room, staying in the shadows.

His plan wouldn't be as effective if one of the other paintings spoke of his whereabouts.

As he neared the portrait, Percy realized that the woman was sleeping. She gently inhaled and exhaled with a ghost of a snore. She looked peaceful, and Percy felt guilty. His maniacal plans went down the drain. In that moment, he decided that he'd ask again first. No need to take drastic measures when there was a simpler way.

"Ahem." He coughed slightly into his hand, creating the desired sound.

Percy sighed slightly in relief. The last time he had tried to get someone's attention this way he completely failed. Annabeth had said he sounded like a dying pig.

There was no response from the lady. She seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"Ahem!" Percy raised his voice a bit, hoping that this would do the trick.

His throat might not survive anymore fake coughs.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around dramatically. Her face displayed an expression slight annoyance, which only increased when she saw Percy.

"Oh my! A student out of bed!" She paused and glanced around the corridor. "I might have to alert someone you're here - then you can receive the _proper_ punishment."

Percy scowled and fingered his butter knife.

"Open the door to the common room."

She looked momentarily surprised. "Password?"

"We've already had this conversation! I don't know the password!" His voice rose an octave with his frustration, and if Percy had been around anybody else he would have blushed.

"No password, no -"

"Argh! It's my first year! Cut me some slack! I'm in Gryffindor! _Please_ let me in!"

She raised an eyebrow and turned away. Percy's stomach bubbled with anger. Did she just expect him to sleep in the corridor? It was the final straw.

Percy looked around the corridor, making sure it was clear.

He raised the knife.

"Let me in." It was an order.

The lady turned back around, glancing first at the knife. She begun to raise an eyebrow at the sight of the blunt knife, but was interrupted by Percy's next words.

"It may look blunt, but I bet it can cut through a canvas pretty well."

They locked eyes.

Percy solidified his face as he stared at the lady. He couldn't show any weakness. He couldn't give her a reason to doubt his threats.

Percy frowned. She was just a mere painting, but seemed to convey so much more. It almost seemed like she was a person. It was almost like he was hurting an actual person.

Guilt rose into his stomach, but Percy pushed it back down. He reminded himself why he was doing this. It wasn't for a good reason, but he felt somewhat justified.

She looked down at her feet, and as Percy opened his mouth to make another threat, the portrait swung back. It was a passageway to the common room.

Percy started to step through, but turned back in an afterthought.

"I - I'm sorry." His voice was laced with guilt.

She didn't answer.

Percy swallowed, and walked into the common room, too involved in his thoughts to notice a blond figure slipping out from behind a state in the corridor.

He was greeted by red and gold. Lots of it. Offhandedly, he wished that it could have been blue. Blue was a much more soothing color - like the ocean. Red was more… well, more aggressive.

He noticed a stairwell to the side of the room and quickly walked up it. Percy was ready to sleep.

He entered an equally red room, except this one contained large, four poster beds. One was empty, and Percy assumed it was his.

It was late, and Percy didn't really feel like changing, so he climbed straight into bed. Percy took a deep breath before settling down, mentally preparing himself for the tortures he might experience, and praying to the gods that he wouldn't make noises in his sleep.

He didn't miss the pair of green eyes staring at him from across the room.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

He emerged from behind the statue and began to walk back towards the Slytherin common room.

Draco's mind twisted and turned as he mulled over what he just saw. He had followed Percy back to the Gryffindor common room. Call it paranoia, but Draco had to make sure that Percy wasn't telling anyone about their uh… _situation_.

It was kind of stupid, since Percy could have easily told anyone once Percy was inside the common room, but he still did it.

And after what he saw, one question remained burned into Draco's brain. Why is he in Gryffindor? Or better phrased: how? It didn't make since.

Perseus Jackson was the grandson of the Dark Lord. That alone should have been enough to land him in the house of the snakes.

Apparently, he also had a dark side. No Gryffindor would go and threaten the fat lady with a knife.

But it wasn't the threatening that unnerved Draco, - he had seen his fair share of threats among his fellow classmates - it was his expression. When Percy had turned around to glance back into the corridor, Draco got a clear view of his face.

He saw the hardened and concealed look that could have only come with experience. You didn't just learn to guard your thoughts and feelings easily. So Draco looked into Percy's eyes. Eyes reflect a person's true emotions. No matter how good you get at concealing your emotions, the truth is always revealed in their eyes.

But Percy's eyes were devoid of emotion. They were like a swirling black hole. Nothing seemed to be trapped there. Nothing that Draco could see.

As Percy turned back around, Draco could see a flicker of guilt, but it didn't last.

And when the fat lady complied to Percy's requests, Draco wasn't surprised.

Percy was terrifying.

 **Did you like the chapter? I had fun writing it.**

 **AND WE ARE AT 224 FAVORITES, 373 FOLLOWS, AND 135 REVIEWS. WOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **Personofmanythings - You're welcome!**

 **.wizxrd - Hope this satisfied your question ;)**

 **DemigodVenaurora - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Tala White 14 - I enjoyed throwing Draco into the story and adding more chaos for Percy. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **TVDFan245 - Yep! As you can probably tell, Percy is going to interact a lot with Draco throughout the story, but also with other memebers of the Slytherin house. Thanks!**

 **1223 & myers4girls- Ahhhhhh thank you both so much!**

 **Zardi47 - Good guesses, but no. And thanks for the suggestion - I'll consider it. I might do something kind of like that. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **JustADamFrenchFry - Wow. Thank you for the review! I really liked reading it. So, the deatheaters don't know Percy's secret and I don't think he will have full (he might have a little bit) immunity from spells. I kinda think that since the gods central of power is in America, Percy won't be as powerful at Hogwarts.**

 **The Evil Elf Lord - THANKS! And you won't have to wait long to see Snape and Percy meet...**

 **CaptainTurner is a Hufflepuff - I forgot about his tattoo (thanks for the reminder). I'll try to incorporate it into the story at some point (hopefully soon). Thank you so much for the review!**

 **aRTsysisAwesome** **\- THANK YOU SO MUCHHH! I hope that this chapter answered your questions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I just sat down today and wrote this in the span of a couple hours so if there's a lot grammar and spelling mistakes IM SORRY (I didn't really proofread).**

 **BUT ITS 3,000 WORDS! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 12**

Hogwarts, Percy decided, had absolutely amazing food.

Breakfast would have been awkward for him if he had actually acknowledged the stares and whispers aimed in his direction. He might have felt uncomfortable if he payed attention to the distrust reflected in his fellow classmate's eyes.

But Percy just sat there casually, stuffing his face, and ignoring everyone around him. He might have listened in to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's conversation (who sat about three seats away from him) if the sausage hadn't been particularly delicious.

The whole table was filled with platters of sausages, biscuits, fruit, and other assorted breakfast dishes. The plates seemed to refill automatically, allowing Percy to eat as much as he wanted, without feeling guilty about taking away food from others.

Thinking about it, Percy decided he'd have to find a way to workout if every meal was like this. He would gain weight pretty quickly.

All of a sudden, a giant _WHOOSH_ filled the hall.

Percy looked up from his breakfast to see hundreds of owls swooping down from the windows, delivering packages.

His jaw about hit the floor.

 _This_ was wizarding postal service?!

It was pretty cool. Percy wondered how the owls were trained. Did they let anyone use an owl, or did he have to find his own somehow?

Percy wasn't particularly interested in catching his own owl in the woods.

Most of the students around him received packages, meaning that Percy was showered with small droplets of water (which he had concentrate on to in order to look wet like the other students).

Looking out of one of the windows, he could see that it was storming outside, even though the ceiling portrayed a bright and sunny day. Because of this, every time one of those owls flapped his wings, a spray of water would go flinging down to a student below.

Percy grinned. He could have fun with this.

He looked up and waited for an owl to come close to him, and in a few seconds a rather soaked barn owl flew over. Controlling small amounts of water, such as this, no longer took Percy much effort, meaning that it was relatively easy for him to cause most of the water on the owl to dump on a student's head.

On Ron's head.

The owl deposited the package (to Hermione) and was on it's merry way, taking no notice of the sputtering red head.

"Stupid owl!" Ron spat as he wiped water out of his eyes. "Where'd you get that owl from 'Mione?"

"He seems to be out to get you," Harry commented with a dry chuckle

Percy erupted into quiet laughter, earning him several odd looks from the people around him.

He did however, cease his amusement as he leaned over several students to see what Hermione's package was.

"A newspaper?" Percy asked her. "Wizards actually read those? I thought they'd have some sort of, you know, like visual hologram system or something."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, while the two boys stared at him in a way that said _why are you even talking to us?_

Percy started to retreat.

"Wait. What are you still getting that for?" Harry asked in a slightly annoyed tone, motioning to the newspaper with a piece of bread. "It's a load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy are saying." She responded darkly, before disappearing behind the paper.

Percy knew that he wasn't invited to listen in on their conversation, or interact with them, so he sat back down in his chair.

Enemy? What had happened? Was it Voldemort? And why was it related to the newspaper.

Peeking back over, Percy filed the name of the newspaper - Daily Prophet - in the back of his head.

"Perseus Jackson?"

He looked up to see a McGonagall holding out a piece of paper. Percy took it from her warily.

"What is this?"

"Your timetable, Mr. Jackson. Classes begin today." She spoke sternly but Percy could sense the underlying kindness in her voice.

Percy quickly scanned the paper. He had History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts today.

"Uh… Professor, how will I find these classes? I barely made it to the common room last night."

McGonagall gave him a slight smile and turned to Harry and his friends.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to escort Mr. Jackson to his classes today. Make sure he doesn't get lost."

Harry gave a slight nod, "Yes Professor." He looked like he was going to be sick.

Percy grinned at Harry. "Looks like you're stuck with me!"

Professor McGonagall handed Percy a slip of paper. "Meet me in my office tonight."

And then she left to hand out schedules to the other students, leaving Percy to wonder how he managed to score his first detention without even doing anything.

* * *

Before the class, Percy had high hopes for History of Magic. Maybe he'd finally be able to understand what was going on around him if he understood magic.

His hopes for the class also increased dramatically when he saw that it was being taught by Mr. Binns, a ghost. Wouldn't a ghost make an interesting teacher?

Nope. Percy almost fell asleep in the first two minutes of class, and most of the other students seemed to have the same idea.

He half-heartedly tried to take notes, in case there was a test or pop quiz on the topic, but the _stupid quill didn't work_. Why not use classic pencils and ballpoint pens? Percy would kill for a proper writing utensil right now.

He looked down at his paper, cringing at his terrible handwriting and the blots of ink all over the paper.

If course, Riptide would work as a pen. He shuddered as he remembered _when_ and _where_ he had used it.

Percy was itching to uncap his sword and use it as a pen, but it had to be in sword form _before_ he touched the tip with the cap to turn it into a pen.

And with Chiron's warning about wizards seeing through the mist, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to pull out a three foot celestial bronze sword.

Then again, was anyone _really_ awake in this class? Percy could have sworn he heard a couple snores.

Oh well.

Percy would be a good student and not cause a disruption with his shiny Greek sword.

He wouldn't levitate water in the air to amuse himself.

He wouldn't IM Nico to send Professor Binns back to Hades where he really did belong (though the idea was rather appealing because then they might actually get a good teacher).

He'd be good.

But as the minutes passed by, and Percy's ADHD began to make him restless, it was harder to care.

* * *

He staggered after Harry and his friends, following them to the next class. And hour and a half of History of Magic had drained him of any shred of educational respect he had scraped up during his seventeen years.

Potions was next. From what he'd listened in on during Harry and Ron's conversations, Professor Snape was a real horror. Especially to Gryffindors.

But honestly, if the Professor was as bad as he sounded, at least the class would be entertaining.

Percy hung back as Harry was approached by a girl who Ron promptly scared off with his talk of her quidditch team (whatever that was).

He couldn't have been more grateful when the bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. It was rather awkward following Harry along like a lost puppy, and being completely ignored except for the few times that Harry turned back to see if he was actually there.

He stepped into the dungeon classroom, quickly finding a seat close to the front of the room (and as far away as he could be from Harry and his crew).

Nobody sat next to him.

The door creaked shut and a tall man walked in the room. His hair was black, slightly greasy, and the look in his eyes was enough to scare away any small child.

"Settle down." He spoke loudly, his voice rippling through the deathly silent room.

Percy refrained from pointing out that there was no need to settle down since everyone in the class already sat silently in their seats. They were all afraid of the man.

"Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said softly, staking over to his desk in the front of the room. "I think it's appropriate to remind you that next June….."

Percy zoned out. Snape, it seemed, was boring too. He vaguely heard something about owls and lizards but he really didn't care.

"Mr. Jackson?"

Percy's head shot up from his desk where he had been laying.

"Yes sir?"

Snape's upper lip curled in a half smile. "Good luck."

And Percy looked around the classroom quickly, noticing that everyone else was getting out ingredients and cauldrons. They were making potions already?

He quickly turned his attention to the front board where instructions were written. They were making the…. Draft of Pine? Percy's stomach dropped.

He hated his dyslexia.

Percy could practically hear the seconds ticking by as he stared at the board, desperately trying to make out the scrawling handwriting.

He couldn't fail the first assignment.

He stared down at his empty cauldron, wishing that it would just fill itself.

"Percy? Why haven't you started your Draught of Peace? Are you okay?" The voice was a tad snobbish but Percy looked up with a smile.

Draco Malfoy.

He wasn't mocking Percy. Draco was honestly asking. Percy was a little shocked, but he was grateful that someone actually cared how he was doing.

Maybe he could read the instructions to Percy. If not, at least Percy knew what the name of the potion was.

Percy opened his mouth to explain his dyslexia but then closed it immediately. He didn't want Draco to think he was weak. It was kind of stupid, but Percy knew to keep up his reputation as the scary wizard's grandson, he couldn't explain that he was unable to read well.

Especially since his whole "friendship" with Draco depended on the blond wizard thinking that he was in league with Voldemort.

"Uhh…. I was just thinking." Percy gave Draco a thumbs up. "I'm starting now."

Percy slowly walked over to the cupboard and grabbed several ingredients, all while peering at the tables of his fellow students. He figured if he saw it on their table, it was used in the potion.

He dumped the pile of ingredients next to his cauldron and looked around again. Everyone was in the middle of their potions. There was no way he could finish in time.

Well, he didn't have enough time to finish properly. Not without somehow finding a way to read the board. But he could, you know, just kinda dump stuff in and look like he tried.

And that's what Percy did.

He first cut up most of the stuff and then systematically dumped it into the cauldron. Percy then began to stir, first counterclockwise and then clockwise, hoping that it would _somehow_ work.

He looked his pile of brown goop before peering at other cauldrons.

His looked nothing close to anybody else's.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." Snape said to the class, causing several looks of panic.

Hermione was the only one so far who had accomplished that, and they only had ten minutes left.

Percy stared down at his potion. It _was_ a liquid right? And it _did_ have at least some water.

Maybe….?

He tried.

A familiar feeling filled his gut as Percy levitated a few drops of the goop centimeters above the rest.

Something felt wrong about the mixture .

He stirred it around some more using his powers, and then he felt something change.

A little bit of silver vapor rose from his cauldron.

It was only a small bit but Percy grinned in triumph. He did it!

Maybe using his powers was cheating, but he was far behind the others in the class. He was at a disadvantage here. Didn't Annabeth always tell him to use his resources to his advantage?

Time was up.

Professor Snape stalked around the room, stopping and giving feedback to most students.

He stopped at Percy's.

"Mr. Jackson," Snape peered into his cauldron, "admirable effort."

Percy practically beamed.

"You needed to add a bit more moonstone, but it's still better than _others_ in this class." Snape looked pointedly at Harry, who he had already lectured on forgetting hellebore.

It all seemed rather unfair, since Harry's was far from the worst potion in the class, but Percy couldn't really do anything about it.

They all brought up a flagon of their potion to Snape's desk, so that he could test it properly later.

Potions, it seemed, wasn't as horrible as it sounded.

* * *

Professor Trelawney was nothing like Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel was creative, funny, and fun to be around. Of course, there were always those moments when she became possessed, green mist flew out of her mouth and she delivered deadly prophecies about the world ending and Percy had to save it. Generally during those times Percy wanted to get as far away from her as possible to avoid being the hero in another quest.

But other than that, Rachael was a real charmer.

Professor Trelawney, Percy decided, was not gifted by Apollo in any way, shape, or form.

Even when she wasn't spitting out prophecies, Rachel had this certain aura about her that kinda just let you _know_ she was something special. Sibyll Trelawney just kinda stared at Percy through her large glasses that magnified her eyes.

And she stared at Percy all class.

It was kind of creepy.

So Percy stared back.

They were supposed to be analyzing dreams with their partner, but partnerless dyslexic Percy couldn't manage to read the book ( _The Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago) and didn't particularly feel like interpreting his dreams.

His current night terrors have been about the places _deep down under_ and Percy didn't really think that there was any deeper or underlaying meaning to them. Well, other than _you will never escape me_ (which was frequently mentioned).

On the plus side, he hadn't had any of his "the world is ending and you must save it" dreams lately.

Trelawney finally walked over to Percy, leaning over him.

"I don't believe we've met, Mr. Jackson."

Briefly, Percy wondered if her divination powers allowed him to know his name, but then he remembered the spectacle he was during his sorting. In front of _everyone_.

"No m'am."

"I sense an aura about you…it's rather odd." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she spoke again, her raspy voice was dark and serious.

"You're going to die soon," she paused, "son of the sea."

Any trepidation that Percy might have felt about his death dissolved as Ron gave a large snort.

Trelawney was clearly a fake, but still… how'd she know about his dad?

Percy stayed silent the rest of the class.

* * *

"First time getting your death predicted, wasn't it? Ron asked Percy with a grin.

Percy was kinda shocked that he was actually being talked to, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah, I guess." Percy lied, looking down. This wasn't his first death prediction, and probably wouldn't be his last.

"She's told Harry he's gonna die at least five times, but he's still here." Ron slapped Harry's back as the green eyed wizard rolled his eyes.

And that was it.

They ignored him the rest of the way, but it didn't seem as cold as before.

* * *

Percy remembered why he hated school so much.

It was the never ending feeling of it. He was barely halfway through the day and yet he was already tired of classes.

Percy sat in Professor Umbridge's class. She was a toad-like woman who was draped in a pink cardigan that definitely didn't help her complexion.

From the introduction that she gave the class, and the greeting that she forced them to do, Percy was inclined to dislike her. But he knew had to at least _try_.

So Percy forced himself to refrain from making permanent opinions based on his first look at the teacher.

However, he had almost thought that wizarding school would be more exciting. Percy had hoped that it wouldn't be book work, but rather practicing spells.

He hadn't used his new fancy wand yet.

Going over the course requirements, he didn't think he would. All of it seemed like book work.

Percy had thought that Defense Against the Dark Arts would contain some mock duels or something.

And apparently, others in the class thought the same.

Hermione Granger raised her hand to ask about using magic, which was than followed by a good portion of the class asking Umbridge about the course aims,

She, it seemed, was disinclined to let them actually practice any defensive spells.

It seemed rather stupid.

Percy, however, didn't want to get into the fight because he knew absolutely nothing about magic, so he just sat there.

And then Harry exploded.

Percy reckoned that Harry had a lot of experiences with his grandfather if he felt that strongly about Voldemort.

On one side, you had Harry saying that Voldemort was back, and than you had Umbridge say he wasn't.

It was absolutely chaotic and Percy shrank in his seat when he saw looks thrown his way.

But the final straw was when Harry mentioned Cedric Diggory.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, face red and voice shaking violently.

Percy had gathered enough information from listening in on conversations to have learned that Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff who died last year.

He didn't, however find out how he died until now. Percy felt sick.

His grandfather had been killing students?

And from that question, Harry Potter was sent out of the classroom, to McGonagall.

Percy stayed in his seat, head down, and stared at the book.

Harry didn't return to class.

* * *

 **280 favorites, 451 followers, and 163 reviews is pretty freaking amazing.**

 **Dialogue I took from the book (to make it seem more realistic)**

 **"What are you still getting that for?"**

 **"It's a load of rubbish"**

 **"It's best to know what the enemy are saying."**

 **"Settle down."**

 **"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion."**

 **"Before we begin today's lesson,"..."I think it's appropriate to remind you that next June….."**

 **"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"**

 **I'm not gonna answer reviews here anymore because it's gonna take up a lot of space (just because there's SO MANY WHOOOOOOOOOO) but I read every one and I really really appreciate the feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the incredibly long wait. School really** ** _really_** **sucks, and I know it's only gonna get worse from here. Thank you so incredibly much to everyone who is sticking with me, and while I had absolutely no idea when I can update again, I'm going to try. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Percy knew, with complete and absolute certainty, that he was going to fail every single one of his classes.

Was there really a reason that he should try? Dyslexia made it well near impossible to study, write papers, or do basically anything, and to be completely honest, there was a absolutely no reason for him to do well. Unlike all the other students, the rest of Percy's life and career wasn't dependent on how well he did on some stupid OWLs.

Or at least, that's how Percy justified his excuse for a studying break.

A light snowfall fell over Hogwarts, coating the grounds in a white, winter layer, and sparkly snowflakes flew through the air. The chilly wind bit Percy's cheeks and he let out a small whoop of joy as he collapsed into the nearest pile of snow.

Yes, New York had snow, but Percy really hadn't ever been somewhere so open. It really was the classic picture of a winter wonderland. It was beautiful.

Of course, Percy wasn't outside just to appreciate the view.

He crept through the snow, hiding behind trees and moving his feet ever so carefully. Silence was key, and stealth was something that Percy considered himself especially good at.

He neared his target, a small group of third year Hufflepuffs who were just standing and talking. Percy slowly levitated a large ball of snow into the air, forming it into a compact - but still rather soft because he wasn't there to actually _hurt_ anyone - ball and flung it at the the students. The ball exploded, spraying them with snow, and knocking a few over from the impact.

Percy erupted into a fit of laughter, and quickly retreated towards the castle as chaos ensued over the yellow-robed students who quickly turned on each other and began to throw their own snowballs.

Still chuckling, he entered the warmth of the castle, running his hands vigorously in attempt to bring _some_ warmth back to them.

Percy began to walk back towards the Gryffindor common room, but paused once he reached the first flight of stairs. Did he really want to go in there now? He didn't exactly have anyone to talk to, or anything to do.

The entirety of the Gryffindors had been understandably cold towards him, and Percy had basically made zero friends in his time at Hogwarts. Whatever friendliness that had began to form between him and the trio has disappeared almost the second that they were no longer required to show him around Hogwarts.

Not to mention the fact that he was sure that all the Gryffindor students in his year were involved in something, and Percy was the only one left out.

He had seen the knowing looks they passed each other in Umbridge's class, and as the weeks passed on, more and more students seemed to join this selective group.

Did they really think that people wouldn't notice?

The smug looks that they gave each other was enough, but it also helped that the gathered in groups and shared whispers in the hallway. And all of this seemed to stop when him, or some Slytherin walked by.

Perhaps, this was some type of "We all hate Percy Jackson club."

So Percy decided to just roam the castle. After all, he hadn't really ventured far from the Gryffindor side of things and he was really hoping that in a castle this big there might be some sort of secret passages or something.

The students milling around in each hallway gave him some odd looks that he just shrugged off, but other than that the entirety of his walk was pretty uneventful.

Even the paintings refused to answer his questions about secret passages, or talk to him in general.

Percy gave up after about an hour of searching, and was about to turn back before he got too lost, when he heard loud wailing from the girls bathroom across the hall.

He moved in that direction, and then paused, grimacing slightly. What would people say if they saw him entering a _girls_ bathroom.

But the wails were pretty loud, and Percy felt bad for briefly considering leaving someone sobbing in the bathroom. Maybe he could help?

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked tentatively as he stepped into the bathroom, briefly wondering if it was even functional.

The floor was coated in water, but Percy barely noticed as he walked across the floor, shoes staying dry the entire time.

The wailing ceased, and a tense silence fell throughout the room.

All the bathroom stalls were open and the room seemed entirely empty, which was weird since Percy could've sworn there was someone in there a minute ago.

"You're not Harry."

The hair rose on Percy's arm, and his hand drifted towards his pocket, as the voice appeared out of nowhere.

He relaxed slightly as he saw the ghost of a girl with thick glasses float out of one of the stalls. Just another one of Hogwarts' weird ghosts that seemed to have no idea that they didn't belong in the mortal world.

"Usually no one ever cares," the girl sniffed, rubbing her hand under her nose. "Poor old Myrtle, stuck in the bathroom. Nobody but Harry ever comes visit me."

"Uh… are you okay?" Percy asked, unsure of how to comfort a ghost.

She nodded slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Percy." He offered his hand out in greeting, which she looked at it in slight disbelief, and Percy realized that she was a ghost _and couldn't shake hands._ His face flushed a deep red, and he retracted his hand, wiping it on his jeans in embarrassment. "I was just, uh, walking around and I heard you crying. Is there anything I can do?"

"You look like him," she said softly, ignoring the question.

"Who?" Percy asked, though the name seemed to rise to his lips even without her answer. He had done his research, and noticed some striking similarities between himself and his grandfather.

"Tom," Myrtle answered, before retreating back to her stall.

Tom Riddle, or rather, Lord Voldemort, his dear ol' grandfather. He wished that people would stop comparing him to the guy, and let Percy just be his own person for once.

"You knew him?" Percy questioned softly, hoping that the ghost was still there and hadn't disappeared into the pipes below.

"Of course, _everyone_ knew Tom!" She popped up again as quickly as she had disappeared. "He was quite popular, you know. A real lady's man. Of course—"

She trailed off, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

" _Of course…"_ Percy prompted gently.

She just stared at him impassively, sniffing slightly, with fresh tears welling at her eyes.

Percy gave up on the grandfather front, realizing it wasn't about to get him anywhere. "You said you knew Harry?"

Myrtle sniffed again, wiping her hand across her nose. "He used to visit, along with those friends of his," she said scathingly. "They brewed some dreadful potion a few years back, and went down… _there_." She loosely waved at the sink, a grimace on her face.

"I was hoping he wouldn't make it out, you know, so I could finally have some company around here. But of course he did, and never really came back to visit." She sunk to the floor, and promptly started sobbing again. "Poor, stupid, Myrtle, all along with no friends," she wailed.

"Down there?" Perhaps, there was a secret passage in the castle after all.

The ghost made no response, instead focusing on wailing, and Percy grimaced at the rapidly growing puddle of water on the floor. He marched through it, not getting wet, of course, but still frowning because the water was a bit disgusting.

It looked slightly like what you might find in a sewer, and briefly reminded Percy of his dip in the Mississippi River after falling off the St. Louis Arch.

As he approached the sink that Myrtle had mentioned, he began to notice small snake engravings on the surface. He reached down, and gently touched one, fighting back a shiver that rushed through him.

Percy didn't know how he knew, but it almost reeked of sheer power, and he fought the urge to step back and never come back.

Twisting the knob on the sink, Percy realized that it wasn't functional, and probably had been broken for quite some time. He couldn't feel the constant rushing of water in the pipes that _should have_ been there, and he knew that he probably found the place.

"Myrtle, how did Harry open the passage?"

"He just kind of… _hissed_ at it. Like a snake," she sniffed. "He's a parseltongue, just like Tom was."

Percy filed the parseltongue information for later, and instead focused on the matter at hand. It seemed that his suspicions about a secret area were correct, and he was at the brink of gaining entrance.

So Percy kneeled down, staring eye to eye with one especially large stone snake, and let loose the best _hiss_ that he could muster.

The snake just glared back blankly and Percy felt like an idiot.

"C'mon you stupid snake! _Sssssssssssss!"_

Once again, nothing happened.

"You're not doing it right," Myrtle commented unhelpfully, briefly emerging from her toilet.

"Thanks a lot, Myrtle. I didn't realize," Percy said sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest in frustration.

Why couldn't he do it?

Percy stared deep into the snake's emerald eyes, willing it to open the passage. The gem briefly flickered, and Percy found himself, if only for a moment, truly believing that he was staring at a real snake.

He found his mouth moving by itself, seemingly in a trance, making hissing sounds in a strange language that Percy didn't understand.

And then, the moment was over, and Percy found himself having no idea what he just said.

But the sinks slid apart in a way that made Percy's mouth slide open in amazement, and wonder how magic was _really this awesome_.

"I did it!" He exclaimed with a smug smile, taking a step towards the gaping hole in front of him.

Fingering the pen form of Riptide in one hand, and his wand in the other, Percy slid down into the darkness.

* * *

Harry Potter truly hated Dolores Umbridge with all his heart.

He absently rubbed the still healing scar upon his hand, grimacing slightly as a jolt of pain pierced through the skin. He had known that the Ministry of Magic was filled with various levels of corruption, but succumbing to torturing school children just seemed like an entirely new low for them.

And then, Hermione had planted the idea of the DA, and while it had seemed overly risky at first, it had turned out to be just what they all needed. For the first time since Cedric's death, Harry felt like he had the chance to make a difference, to change things with this small act of defiance.

He had never seen everyone so united for one cause. Before it had basically been every house for themselves, but Harry now saw Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws come together, and bond over a similar goal.

Of course, it wasn't perfect, and Harry knew he couldn't always be the best teacher. He still felt a twinge of guilt that no Slytherin's had been included in the club, but he understood that they couldn't take that chance.

Harry knew deep down that not all Slytherin's were bad, but with a vast portion of them being wrapped around Umbridge's chubby finger, he couldn't fully trust any of them.

And then there was Percy Jackson, the ever growing enigma.

Harry was almost entirely sure that Percy knew there was something going on that he was excluded from, but Harry was unsure if he'd ever act upon that suspicion.

To make matters more complicated, months had gone by, and Harry still couldn't figure out Percy's motives. It was all just so odd.

Harry pushed away the thoughts, knowing that there wasn't really anything he could do about it now. Flopping down on his bed, Harry knew that he should be doing his Potions essay, but he couldn't really bring himself to start it. He still had a good three days left before the deadline, and there was always Hermione to help him with it last minute.

Harry reached under his pillow out of habit, and pulled out the worn parchment to begin his routine check of the castle.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered softly, pressing the tip of his wand to the map, and watching the layers of ink spread across it.

He sat there for a few minutes, watching the footsteps of students and teacher alike move across the castle.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered to Percy Jackson's name, which had been stationary before, but had just disappeared in a blip of ink.

With growing dread, Harry knew exactly where he was headed.

"Ron," Harry whispered furiously, jumping off his bed and reaching over to drag the redhead with him. "Percy's in _the chamber."_

Ron's eyes widened in understanding, and they quickly raced down the stairs to find Hermione.

* * *

It was a pretty cool place, albeit a bit creepy, but cool nonetheless.

Percy felt the rushing of water around him, filling him with strength, and he grinned widely. Levitating a small sphere of water from the dripping pipes around him, Percy fashioned it into the form of a Pegasi and made it prance around the narrow hall.

By the looks of the corridor, no one had been down here for a while. If he could clean it up, he'd have something close to his own hideout!

The idea seemed extremely appealing as Percy continued to stroll down the hallway, imaging all the things he could do with the area. Maybe create a makeshift pool?

All of a sudden, Percy stepped on something, making a soft crunch that rang out through the silent passage.

He raised his wand, muttering a quick _lumos_ – one of the spells that he actually bothered to learn – and leaned down to examine the object.

It was the crushed skeleton of what appeared to be a rat, and with growing trepidation, Percy raised his wand to view the rest of the small room.

It was covered in skeletons.

Not human skeletons, thankfully, but rather the tiny bones of rats and other small vermin. Finding a rat skeleton was one thing, but finding an entire room of them was another.

A sinking feeling filled Percy's chest, and he uncapped Riptide, slowly walking forward through the passage.

It seemed like a cool idea at first, to find a secret room that could be only his, but now… _now_ Percy began to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

He reached another door, round, with similar etchings of snakes covering it.

The light from his wand reflected off Riptide, creating an eerie bronze glow, and Percy quickly hissed the words that he knew would allow him to enter.

The door swung open, and Percy climbed through, entering a large cavern with rows of water on each side. In the center was a large statue, and Percy began to walk towards it. Percy's gaze suddenly slipped downward, and Riptide slid out of his hand, crashing into the water below.

A giant skeleton, of what appeared to be a snake – but so much larger than a snake should _ever_ get – lay across the floor.

A swift sensation of relief flooded through Percy, as he realized that whatever was eating the rats was long dead, and he wouldn't have to battle a ferocious beast, but it was quickly replaced by nausea.

This was a _school_.

 _Children walked the halls above._

Had they been in danger from this beast?

Judging by the size of the snake's fangs, it was far from friendly, and Percy couldn't help but wonder just how long ago it's been killed.

Is that what Harry has fought several years ago when he descended into the chamber?

 _Gods, was this how Myrtle died?_

He wanted to vomit.

Percy had known things weren't all that peachy in Britain with his grandfather running around, but he never thought that giant wizarding monsters would be lurking around the school.

Percy was just about to turn back, to leave this chamber and never come back, when he was a hit with what felt like a punch to the gut.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The shrill voice of Hermione Granger echoed throughout the room, and Percy's arms and legs snapped together as he crashed, immobile, to the floor. He was going to have one heck of a bruise in the morning.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to him, and Percy stared up at them, wondering how they even found him. Had the followed him here?

" _Why_ ," Harry's voice was bitingly sharp, and his eyes were hardened, " _are you here?"_

* * *

 **Have I mentioned yet that you guys are completly and entirely amazing? We hit 200 reviews (YESSSSS!) AND 500 (close to 600) FOLLOWERS! Like wowwwww that's crazy. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Also, is it just me, or does it feel like the earlier chapters are pretty crappy and poorly written. I just cringe a little everytime I read some of them, and I want to rewrite them all, but it's also so much work.**

 **Anyways, see you next time!**


End file.
